La lucha de las almas gemelas
by Yulya18
Summary: Bella desea conseguir la inmortalidad. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo, que acercarse a una familia de vampiros: los Cullen. Y para esto hará de todo para conseguirlo… incluso si eso significa destruir a sus ‘enemigos’.
1. Deseos Enfermizos

Bueno, este es mi primer Edward/Jacob. He visto que no hay historias con ésta pareja, asi que espero que les guste.

Al principio de la historia, no se va a ver mucha accion entre la pareja principal, pero conforme avance la historia se verá mucha acción entre el lobito y su vampirito.

¡Disfruten! :D

**Deseos Enfermizos**

Bella no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando su papá, el jefe de la policía, Charlie Swan, se lo contó, casi cae de espaldas al suelo. Por fin había llegado su oportunidad.

Había investigado mucho sobre el tema. Tal vez para el resto de las personas su investigación sobre el vampirismo era algo inofensivo, pero ellos no sabían que tan equivocados estaban.

Bella contaba en ese momento con 17 años, de los cuales pensaba no pasar. Y para eso ya había ideado un plan. Uno que rondaba su cabeza desde que su investigación dio frutos y pudo probar que los vampiros si existían. Y ahora resultaba que una familia de vampiros se acababa de mudar a Forks.

Ahora que ellos estaban aquí, ella tenía mucho que planear. Planear como acercarse a la familia de vampiros, los Cullen. Planear como lentamente poder ser aceptada por ellos. Planear como hacer que alguien de esa extraña familia se volviera loco de amor por ella y accediera a convertirla en lo que ellos eran. En vampiros.

Eso era lo que mas ansiaba. Era su secreto más oscuro. Poder vivir. Vivir eternamente y sin envejecer. Y con los Cullen obtendría no solo la inmortalidad, sino también dinero… muchísimo dinero. Y aunque nadie lo sabia, Isabella Swan amaba el dinero y sería capaz de vender su alma con tal de conseguirlo.

Pero por ahora debía seguir jugando su papel de adolescente tímida y dulce. Sabía que eso les gustaba a los hombres, humanos o no.

Por suerte para ella, Bella sabía que poseía unos extraños poderes, con los cuales lograría ocultar sus pensamientos de cualquiera que intentara ver algo en ella. Era algo que sabia podría ocurrir, pues sabia que ciertos vampiros contabas con poderes extras. Pero bueno, mañana empezaría el nuevo año en la secundaria Forks y ya vería que curso tomar para lograr sus objetivos.

Termino de arreglarse y se metió a la cama, pensando en sus sueños de gloria y jurándose a si misma que lograría sus objetivos, y que si alguien se atrevía a interferir, se encargaría que lo pagara con su vida.

**Notas finales:**

Ahi va el primer capítulo, tratare de subir el segundo antes que termine la semana... R&R!


	2. Pensamientos Vampíricos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertecen a Stephanie Meyer. Aunque me gustaria que Edward y Jacob fueran míos, para jugar con ellos un rato hehe.**

  
En el primer capítulo había olvidado agregar algunos detalles de la historia, para que no sea confuso.

Bella: Ha vivido en Forks toda su vida. Charlie y Renee siguen casados. Es vanidosa y superficial, pero saber fingir frente a los demás.

Jacob: Tiene 16 años, uno menos que Edward y que Bella. Él y Bella son mejores amigos. Todavía no ha recibido su herencia licana.

Edward: Llega con toda su familia para su penúltimo año en la secundaria Forks.

-

Nota: Algunos personajes son OOC, pero cono es un fanfic no hay problema

**-**

**Pensamientos de un vampiro**

-

Al otro lado de aquél pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, se encontraba un muchacho terminando de desempacar sus cosas. No que quisiera hacerlo realmente, puesto que todavía guardaba las esperanzas de que sus "padres" cambiaran de idea y decidieran ir a otro estado. En las demás habitaciones sus hermanos también estaban desempacando sus cosas. Aunque ellos lo hacían con un mejor animo que el suyo.

No sabría decir por que, pero el estar de vuelta en ese pueblo, le traía los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando solo eran Carlisle, Esme y él.

**  
- ****Flashback-**

Acababan de llegar al tranquilo pueblo de Forks, y siendo este un pueblo tan pequeño, su llegada no paso desapercibida para los lugareños. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a su nueva casa; casa que la propia Esme había decorado. Y debían admitir que tenía muy buen gusto.

Mientras Carlisle y Esme paseaban juntos por la gran casa, Edward decidió conocer los alrededores.

No estaba muy lejos de la casa, pero aun podía escuchar los pensamientos de sus 'padres' en su cabeza, así que decidió empezar a correr hasta no poder oírlos mas. Y antes de darse cuenta hacia donde había corrido, se encontraba cerca a la playa.

Todavía no anochecía, pero ya no se veía a nadie en los alrededores, quizá fue eso lo que le atrajo mas para seguir paseando en ese recién conocido lugar.

No había avanzado más de 20 pasos cuando alguien vino a su encuentro.

Se trataba de un hombre muy joven, tal vez no llegaría a los 25 años. Pero lo que lo sorprendió de ese ser, es la mirada de odio que le lanzo al vampiro.

- ¿Cómo se atreve tu clase a venir aquí? – fue lo primero que dijo el desconocido, apenas estuvo frente a frente con Edward.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Largo de aquí sanguijuela! ¡Nuestra gente no los admitirá nunca a ustedes, malditos chupasangres!

La verdad es que Edward no entendía como es que aquel humano podía saber lo que él era. Por eso, intento usar sus poderes con él. Así tal vez pudiera entender todo aquel enigma.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta que no podía leer los pensamientos del hombre. Estando es ese estado de shock, no se dio cuenta que el humano se había movido de lugar, hasta que se sintió ser lanzado con fuerza contra la arena.

- ¿Entendiste bien chupasangre? ¡No queremos a los de tu clase aquí! – dijo por última vez el hombre, antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Edward decidió en ese momento que seria mejor hablar con Carlisle. Tal vez el supiera llegar al fondo de todo esto.

**  
- Fi****n Flashback -**

Y vaya que habían llegado a una conclusión. Aunque en ese momento todavía se le hacia difícil de aceptar que estaban en un pueblo, cuyos protectores eran hombres lobo. ¡Hombres lobo! ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran seguir viviendo tranquilamente ahí, con semejantes bestias tras ellos?

Por que de eso estaba seguro. Esos seres les darían caza. Y no descansarían hasta haberlos exterminado a los tres.

Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un giro total, cuando Carlisle logro hablar con los hombres lobo. Sobre todo, cuando logro convencer al jefe de la tribu, Ephraim Black, de que ellos eran diferentes a los demás vampiros, que ellos solo cazaban animales y bebían de su sangre. Pero que por sobre todas las cosas, no buscaban alimentarse de humanos.

Al principio Ephraim Black no les creyó, pero decidió darles el beneficio de la duda. Pero siendo conciente que siendo protectores de la ciudad, debían marcar ciertos límites para los vampiros recién llegados. Y así, decidieron hacer un tratado entre vampiros y hombres lobo.

Este tratado se reducía básicamente, a que los Cullen aseguraban no morder nunca a nadie dentro de los límites de Forks y Port Angeles. Esto incluía, por supuesto, a la gente que vivía en la reserva Quileute. Otro de los puntos de este tratado, era que ellos no cruzarían nunca hacia la reserva. Y con todos estos puntos en claro, el trato fue aceptado por los vampiros.

Pasados un par de años después de hecho este acuerdo, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Finalmente los vampiros habían demostrado que efectivamente se alimentaban únicamente de animales, y que cuando cazaban, lo hacían en zonas muy apartadas de los humanos. Y ante esta prueba, Ephraim Black volvió a reunirse con los Cullen en son de paz, con el fin de concederles mayores concesiones.

Fue de esta manera, como los tres vampiros que habitaban en el pueblo, obtuvieron el permiso para entrar a la reserva Quileute. Y lograron convivir en paz con los hombres lobo y con el resto de los Quileutes. Y ambas razas conocieron las leyendas.

Pero ahora que Edward volvía a ese lugar, no sabia como iban a ser las cosas. El jefe de la tribu en ese entonces, había muerto hacía ya muchísimos años, y aunque el nuevo jefe de la tribu era su hijo, no sabían como reaccionarían a su regreso al pueblo o si seguirían manteniendo el tratado.

Pero ya se vería luego todo eso. Ahora tenia que esperar a que amaneciera. El día siguiente seria su "primer día de clases" en esa escuela… otra vez. Y él y sus hermanos deberían actuar como simples humanos.

Lo que se tenía que hacer para poder seguir teniendo una existencia tranquila.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que de ahí en adelante, su existencia sería de todo, menos tranquila. Y que todo el caos se desataría por los sentimientos nobles y una persona... y otros no tan nobles de otra.

-

Notas finales: Aqui concluyo el segundo capítulo. En estos días estare actualizando los siguientes capítulos. Ya se verá los acercamientos de Bella hacia los vampiros, y la aparición de Jacob en la vida de Edward. ¡R&R!


	3. De primeros días y búsquedas de amor

**-**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aunque me gustaría que Edward y Jacob fueran míos, para jugar con ellos un rato, hehe.**

**Notas:**

No hay mucho que explicar en el capitulo, solo que es el primer día de clases de los chicos Cullen y causan un súbito interés entre el alumnado.

Algunos personajes son OOC, pero como es un fanfic no hay problema.

-

**De primeros días y búsquedas de amor**

-

Ahh… "primer día de clases". Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho la secundaria… y la universidad. Pero en realidad ninguno de ellos tenía opción.

_'Sin tan solo… tuviera a alguien… con quien…'_

Edward se encontraba en plena contemplación de sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, y sin tocar la puerta, una de sus _hermanas _entró a su habitación.

- ¿No sabes tocar, Alice? – preguntó Edward a la pequeña vampiresa.

Alice era, junto con Jasper, las últimas dos adiciones en la familia Cullen. Ella era pequeña, delgada y al igual que él, también poseía poderes especiales. El de ella era poder ver el futuro.

- Estaba intentando ver nuestro futuro en esa escuela…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle sobre hacer eso? - dijo el vampiro mayor en un tono molesto.

- Ya sé, ya sé… pero… es que…

- ¿Si?

- Nos vi llegar a la escuela… y de pronto… nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Nada.

Edward se quedó estupefacto. En todos los años que Alice llevaba viviendo con ellos, nunca antes le había sucedido aquello. Era como si de pronto el no pudiera leer los pensamientos de alguien. Lo que era absolutamente imposible.

Salió de sus propios pensamientos y observó a su hermana. Conocía ese gesto en el rostro de Alice. Y también sabía que debía tranquilizarla lo más antes posible, antes que se pusiera de mal humor.

- Supongo que será una fase… deben haber indecisiones alrededor. Solo… cálmate ¿quieres? – casi suplicó Edward.

- De acuerdo. – dijo una no muy convencida Alice, saliendo de la habitación.

Habiendo llegado a la escuela, sucedió lo mismo que siempre ocurría cuando llegaban a ciudades como esa, todos se les quedaban mirando como si fueran fenómenos de circo. Podía oír los pensamientos de todos dirigidos hacia ellos.

_'Este va a ser un laaargo día'_

--------------------

**Bella POV**

Estaba cepillando cuidadosamente mi largo cabello. Hoy día tenia que lucir lo mejor que pudiera.

_'Estoy perfecta. Uno de ellos tiene que caer. Eso lo aseguro'_

Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando llegaron mis amigas, Jessica Stanley y Angela Weber.

Ambas eran muy bonitas, pero habían algunas diferencias entre las tres. Jessica era conversadora, entiéndase, chismosa en extremo. Ella era su fuente de información, lo cual le era útil, sobre todo ahora con la llegada de los Cullen.

Por otro lado, Angela era una joven de carácter dulce y tranquilo. Era novia de Eric Yorkie, y no le gustaba meterse en problemas con nadie. Bella muchas veces se preguntaba por que eran amigas, pero igual la conservaba a su lado.

_'Es tan inocente, que siempre hará lo que le pida_.'

- ¡Bella! ¿Ya te enteraste? – me preguntó Jessica con voz emocionada, sin molestarse en entrar completamente al baño primero.

- ¿Que sucedió, Jess? – dije inocentemente. Ya sabía sobre que iba a hablarme.

- ¡Han llegado alumnos nuevos! – casi gritó Jessica, haciendo que Angela instintivamente llevara las manos a sus oídos, en un vano intento por no oír el grito.

- Ahh – respondí de forma indiferente. Por ningún motivo debía mostrar ningún interés en lo que decía la muy bocona de Jessica, no fuera a ser que mi plan se desmoronara.

- ¿Creen que tengamos alguna clase con ellos? - Prosiguió la más bocona del grupo, sin importarle que las otras dos no parecían muy interesadas en el tema, o al menos eso pensaba ella, sin importarle realmente.

Y así salimos del baño, cada una dirigiéndose a una clase diferente. Jessica a Biología, Angela a su primera clase de Química y yo a Literatura.

**Fin POV**

Las clases siguieron de forma normal. Hasta ahora Bella no había llevado ninguna clase con ninguno de los Cullen. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y siendo sincera con ella misma, empezaba a inquietarse.

_'¿Y si no logro estar en ninguna clase con ellos? ¡NO! ¡No pienses eso!... Si no estas en clases con ellos, solo cambias clases. No es la gran cosa'._

Con estos pensamientos, Bella logró tranquilizarse un poco y se dispuso a poner un poco de comida en su bandeja, para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

Apenas acababa de sentarse, cuando Jessica empezó a contarle todo lo que había averiguado sobre los chicos nuevos.

- Se apellidan Cullen. Su padre es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, aunque solo es su padre adoptivo. ¡Y no vas a creer esto! ¡Están juntos!... ¡Ósea… juntos, juntos!

- ¿Que?- pregunto Bella, realmente sorprendida por esta revelación.

Las dos chicas arreglaron mejor sus sillas, para así poder tener una mejor vista de la mesa de los nuevos.

- ¡Si!... La rubia despampanante se llama Rosalie. Y esta con aquel que parece un oso. Ese se llama Emmett… Luego está la pequeña de cabello corto. Esa es Alice Cullen y sale con el rubio que tiene cara de estar sufriendo. Su nombre es Jasper.

Bella miró fijamente a los cuatro chicos anteriormente mencionados, hasta posar su vista en la quinta persona que ocupaba la mesa.

- ¿Y él quién es? – pregunto, haciéndole una seña a Jessica con la cabeza.

- Ese bombón es Edward Cullen. Está en nuestro año. – respondió con voz emocionada y completamente ruborizada.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces, que Jessica parecía haber puesto ya la mira en el tal Edward. Cosa que por supuesto, Bella no iba a dejar que sucediera.

_El va a ser mío. El me hará inmortal. ¡Y tu no te vas a meter estúpida!' _Pensaba Bella mientras miraba con furia mal contenida a Jess, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba, mucho menos la propia Jessica.

Finalmente termino la hora del almuerzo y Bella se encamino hacia la clase de Biología. Y grande fue su sorpresa y mucho mayor su alegría, al ver que llevaba esa clase con Edward y encima el único asiento libre era el que estaba junto al suyo.

_'Perfecto. Aquí empieza mi ascenso. Hasta casi me da un poquito de pena tener que hacerle esto. Pero que se hace… supervivencia del mas fuerte.'_

Sentándose a su lado, trató de entablar una conversación con él. El respondió a sus preguntas, ya que se sentía interesado por la chica. Aunque lo descolocaba un poco el no poder leer sus pensamientos. Tal vez esto era a lo que se refería Alice con el bloqueo en sus visiones.

Continuaron conversando cuando terminó la clase y él la acompaño a su camioneta. Se despidieron y cada quien siguió su rumbo.

Bella era conciente que lo de hoy había sido un gran paso para lograr todos sus sueños. Ahora solo debía seguir siendo la dulce chica para continuar atrayendo la atención de Edward, cosa que no seria difícil. Y sería aún menos difícil sacar del camino a Jessica.

Sonrió maléficamente, mientras tomaba el camino que la llevaría a casa.

----------------------

Y en la casa de los Cullen, Edward se recostaba en el sofá negro de su habitación, pensando… pensando en aquella chica que había conocido. Nunca se había sentido atraído a nadie antes, pero ahora, sentía que algo lo llamaba hacia ella.

Tal vez su búsqueda por su alma gemela había llegado a su fin, y por fin estuviera listo para estar con alguien.

Poco sabía él, que su felicidad no estaría al lado de aquella hermosa, pero vanidosa joven; sino que la felicidad la encontraría entre los amantes brazos de un jovencito que conocería mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

-

Notas finales: Ahi concluye el tercer capítulo, el cual me costo media vida poder subir. Pero bueno... recuerden... R&R! Todos sus comentarios son aceptados xD


	4. Novios, ¿la decisión correcta?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aunque me gustaría que Edward y Jacob fueran míos, para jugar con ellos un rato hehe.**

**Notas: **¡Por fin! Tendremos la aparición de Jacob… ¡Si! ¡De Jacob!

Se verán a algunos personajes como OOC.

**-**

**Novios, ¿la decisión correcta?**

-

Durante los días siguiente, Edward y Bella siguieron conociéndose. Él se mostraba siempre caballeroso con ella, y ella siempre jugaba su papel de muchacha inocente con mucha maestría.

Y así pasaron los días y semanas en la secundaria Forks. Para suerte de Bella, Jessica había desistido en su idea de conquistar a Edward, lo cual le facilitaba mucho mas sus planes. Y siendo que todo el alumnado veía a Edward y a Bella juntos la mayoría del tiempo, ya empezaban a rondar los rumores de que eran pareja.

Y mientras que esta nueva pareja se "afianzaba", los familiares del vampiro tenían opiniones diferentes al respecto.

- Yo creo que es magnifico que Edward por fin tenga a alguien. – empezó diciendo la pequeña Alice, sentada en el regazo de su novio, en la cafetería de la escuela.

- Siendo honestos, también estoy contento. Ya era hora que Edward dejara de ser tan estirado. Aunque no se como se lo tomen Carlisle y Esme al saber que está con una humana. – agrego Emmett, mirando alternadamente a Alice y hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban los susodichos.

- Lo más seguro es que Esme se alegre y organice una gran cena, haciendo que Edward la lleve a casa para presentarla oficialmente. Y Carlisle… bueno Carlisle lo vera de una manera más práctica. Edward fue su primera creación, así que lo ama más que a cualquiera de nosotros, Esme incluida.

- Yo no creo que estén juntos – interrumpió la rubia sentada junto a Emmett. Viéndola de frente, Emmett se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido, lo cual arruinaba un poco su belleza.

- ¿Por que lo dices? – preguntó Alice.

- Porque si. Y ya dejemos de hablar de esa niñata.

- ¿Que tienes mi amor? – Emmett intentó acercarse lentamente hacia su novia, mas ésta lo rechazó suavemente.

- No me sucede nada, Em… pero ella… no sé, tiene algo que no me gusta.

- Son solo paranoias tuyas. Solo estás celosa de lo bien que se ven juntos. – interrumpió Alice nuevamente.

- ¡No son paranoias! Estoy completamente segura de que ella no es la indicada para Edward y ya verás como el tiempo me dará la razón. – respondió decidida la rubia.

- ¿Y tu no vas a decir nada Jas? – dijo Alice con preocupación. Su novio no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

Ésta pregunta sacó a Jasper de sus pensamientos, y viendo fijamente a su hermana Rosalie, asintió y luego se volvió hacia Alice.

- No tengo mucho que decir, tampoco conozco a la humana.

- Pero debes poder sentir sus emociones. –exclamó un tanto preocupada Rosalie. Alice no podía ver el futuro de esa chica y Edward tampoco podía leer sus pensamientos, lo cual solo los dejaba con los poderes de Jasper… pero si resultaba que tampoco podía leer nada en ella… entonces…

- No puedo sentir sus sentimientos. - Ante esta respuesta, Alice se asombró y no supo que responder.

Luego todo lo que siguió fue el silencio.

----------------------

Mientras, al otro lado de la cafetería, Edward le preguntaba a Bella si quería salir a caminar antes que empezaran las demás clases, proposición que Bella acepto.

_'Ésta es mi oportunidad. Hoy tiene que caer'_ pensaba, mientras se dejaba conducir hacia el exterior de la escuela.

Caminaron un poco entre los árboles que rodeaban el terreno, hasta que Edward tomó de la muñeca a Bella e hizo que quedara frente a frente con él.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? – expreso Bella con "preocupación".

- Si, estoy muy bien… es solo que… - Edward hizo una pausa, pensando en como expresar lo que estaba pensando-… no se muy bien como decir esto.

- ¿Es algo malo? - prosiguió Bella sin borrar su expresión de preocupación.

- No, no, no. Al contrario. - Si hubiera podido ruborizarse, lo hubiera hecho.

Bella espero a que Edward continuara, casi saboreando su triunfo.

- Mmm...… pues veras… hemos pasado ya un tiempo viéndonos… y pues… yo quería saber…- hizo una nueva pausa, el cual irritó muchísimo a Bella _'¿Es que acaso no lo puede decir sin tanto rodeo?'_ -… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – terminó Edward.

_'¡Por fin! Ya me estaba cansando de que seas tan idiota.'_

Bella sonrió dulcemente, lo cual hizo que el vampiro sonriera feliz también.

- Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia – la sonrisa de Edward se hizo mas amplia.

Bella sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. El trataría de abrazarla, y ella tendría que aparentar sorpresa ante la frialdad de su piel. Pero no por nada era tan buena actriz y sabría salir bien librada esta situación.

Y efectivamente, al intentar abrazarla, Edward sintió como Bella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

- Estás helado, cariño. ¿No prefieres que pasemos a la cafetería?

Edward asintió, aliviado de que Bella no hiciera muchas preguntas al respecto, asumiendo que él solo tenia frío.

Entraron a la cafetería agarrados de la mano, haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verlos e inmediatamente comenzaron los comentarios, incluyendo en la mesa de los otros vampiros hermanos de Edward.

- Les dije que estarían juntos – chilló alegremente Alice.

- Y yo les dije que esto será un error. – exclamo Rosalie, saliendo hacia su salón de clase, hecha toda una furia. Emmett le dio una última mirada a la pequeña del grupo, antes de salir en busca a su novia.

----------------------

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que Edward y Bella se hicieran novios, y las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad en la escuela.

Edward, feliz como ningún otro, presentó a Bella a sus padres. Ambos demostraron cuanto les agradaba Bella, pero sobre todo se mostraban muy complacidos, porque por fin Edward había cambiado su forma de ser; de una personalidad taciturna, a una de completa felicidad. Y por eso estaban agradecidos con ella.

Entonces llegó el día que cambiara todo en la vida de tres personas. Sucedió el día que algunos chicos de la escuela habían decidido planear un pequeño paseo a La Push, la playa que se encontraba en la reserva Quileute. Edward no estaba muy seguro de querer ir, puesto que no sabia si el tratado entre lo hombres lobo y los vampiros aún continuaba siendo el mismo. Pero al final se dejó convencer por su novia.

Y aquí estaba, bajando de su muy querido Volvo plateado y ayudando a su novia también a bajar. Inmediatamente, se reunieron con el resto de los chicos, que se encontraban poniéndose sus trajes para surfear.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo Edward? – le preguntó Bella con una mirada tierna dirigida solo hacia él.

Edward no dudo en aceptar, por lo que decidieron caminar por la orilla.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del resto, cuando Bella se le prendió del cuello a Edward, tratando de besarlo. Edward no dudo en responder su beso, siempre cuidando de no lastimarla. Aunque le parecía extraño que Bella se mostrara tan agresiva, cuando siempre era él quien iniciaba los besos. No era que pensara que Bella no lo quisiera lo suficiente, solo que ella era muy inocente en lo que respectaba a las relaciones.

De pronto se oyó un ruido que hizo que se separaran.

Y Edward se quedó con la boca abierta.

Frente a el se encontraba un jovencito. Tal vez no pasara los 15 años. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Lo que lo sorprendió en extremo era el gran parecido que tenía con alguien que había conocido hace ya muchos años en aquel lugar. Él seguía perdido en su trance, hasta que Bella empezó a hablar con el muchacho como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó alegremente Bella al recién llegado.

-

**Notas finales:** Y aquí concluye otro capítulo mas. Espero que les haya gustado.

El nombre del capitulo, se dio ya que como pueden ver, Jacob ya hizo su aparición y Edward se siente atraído hacia su belleza, la cual supera con creces la de Bella. Tendremos que ver como termina este primer encuentro.

¡R&R!


	5. Un beso y reacciones inesperadas

-

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aunque me gustaría que Edward y Jacob fueran míos, para jugar con ellos un rato hehe.**

**Notas: **Veremos como Jacob desata pasiones durante el día.

Se verán a algunos personajes como OOC.

-

**Un beso y reacciones inesperadas**

-

**Recap:**

_Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del resto, cuando Bella se le prendió del cuello a Edward, tratando de besarlo. Edward no dudo en responder su beso, siempre cuidando de no lastimarla. Aunque le parecía extraño que Bella se mostrara tan agresiva, cuando siempre era él quien iniciaba los besos. No era que pensara que Bella no lo quisiera lo suficiente, solo que ella era muy inocente en lo que respectaba a las relaciones._

_De pronto se oyó un ruido que hizo que se separaran._

_Y Edward se quedó con la boca abierta._

_Frente a el se encontraba un jovencito. Tal vez no pasara los 15 años. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Lo que lo sorprendió en extremo era el gran parecido que tenía con alguien que había conocido hace ya muchos años en aquel lugar. Él seguía perdido en su trance, hasta que Bella empezó a hablar con el muchacho como si lo conociera de toda la vida._

_- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó alegremente Bella al recién llegado._

**Start Chapter:**

_'Así que se llama Jacob'_ pensó para si mismo el vampiro, aunque todavia no podia pensar claramente.

- ¿Me parece Bells o me estas echando? – respondió con otra pregunta el guapo joven.

- Jajaja… sabes que no es así, Jake. Pero… ¿no debías estar visitando a Rachel hasta el mes entrante?

- Si, bueno… decidimos volver antes. Rachel no quería dejar mucho tiempo solo a Billy. Y yo también deseaba volver. Pensé que estarías muy sola… pero parece que me equivoqué – dijo mirando a Edward.

- ¡Oh, lo siento Jake! Mi amor, este es mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black. Jake, este es mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Jacob le sonrió en señal de saludo, lo cual hizo que Edward quedara hipnotizado, esta vez con aquella sonrisa. Definitivamente ese chico era muy hermoso, pero cuando sonreía lo era aun más.

Necesitaba saber si Jacob lo consideraba tan guapo como Edward lo consideraba a él. De acuerdo, era una acción bastante vanidosa de su parte y totalmente irracional, puesto que tenía novia, pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó leer sus pensamientos, pero para su sorpresa y aun mayor consternación, al igual que con Bella, tampoco podía leer nada en él.

Estaba tan preocupado en tratar de leer a Jake, que no se dio cuenta que este había extendido su mano para estrechar la suya hasta que Bella le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas. No que lo sintiera en realidad, era un vampiro después de todo, sino que al mismo tiempo en que Bella lo golpeaba, Jacob hacia levantado su otra mano y la movía frente al rostro del mayor.

- Oh, lo siento. Un gusto Jacob. ¿Algún parentesco con Ephraim Black?

Ante esta pregunta Jacob se mostró incapaz de hablar por 2 segundos.

- Era mi abuelo, ¿lo conociste? – pero apenas terminó de hacer la pregunta, Jacob sintió ganas de patearse. Era imposible que lo conociera, puesto que había muerto muchísimo antes que el naciera.

Edward supo que había metido la pata, y trato de cambiar el tema.

- No, pero escuche hablar de él en el pueblo. Y entonces, ¿vives por aquí?

Bella se dio cuenta que poco a poco la estaban dejando fuera de la conversación. También se dio cuenta que desde que el vampiro vio a Jacob, se le quedo mirando como embobado, y eso a ella no le gustó para nada.

- Mi amor, me esta dando un poco de frio, ¿podemos volver a tu auto? – dijo la humana colgándose del brazo de su pareja, como si tratara de marcar su territorio frente a su amigo, mientras que en su mente despotricaba contra el que era su mejor amigo.

Edward se encontraba a punto de responderle, cuando…

- ¡Edward! Oh, que bien, los encontramos – hablo rápidamente Rosalie, quien llegaba junto a Alice.

- Rosie, no sabia que también vendrían a La Push – exclamó Bella, tratando de ponerle la mejor de sus caras. Algo que Rosalie no se creyó ni por medio segundo.

- Rosalie querida, Rosalie. Y no, no lo sabías. Lo decidimos a último minuto. Emmett y Jasper están en el auto. – Rosalie deja de ver a Bella y voltea hacia el desconocido. – ¿Y tu quién eres?

- Hola, me llamo Jacob, soy amigo de Bella – le dice sonriente.

- Ah… mucho gusto. – la sonrisa de Rosalie decae, pensando que si ese chico era amigo de Bella entonces no podía ser mejor que esa odiosa.

Bella ya no aguanta más. Quiere que Edward y ella se vayan… ¡y que lo hagan ya!

- Chicos, parece que quiere llover, ¿mejor nos vamos yendo no? – empieza a jalar a Edward por el brazo al ver que este no se iba a mover por voluntad propia, solo podía seguir mirando a Jacob.

Jacob se iba a despedir de los chicos, cuando ve el auto del que había hablado Rosalie y lanza un pequeño grito y mira inmediatamente a Rosalie.

- ¡Tienes un Saab 9.3! ¡Oh, Dios bendito! – empieza a saltar emocionado Jacob.

Rosalie no puede evitar sonreír ante la demostración de felicidad de Jacob, y decidiendo darle el beneficio de la duda, le ofreció ir a ver el auto más de cerca. Jacob se emociona con la idea, y empiezan a caminar cerca uno del otro, hablando de las cualidades del auto y otras cosas mas, dejando a un Edward embobado con la figura del jovencito, a una Alice, que continuaba en silencio desde que se acercaron a la pareja y una Bella con ganas de matar a Jacob.

Después de mucha charla, los vampiros decidieron quedarse hasta que todo el grupo de la escuela se fuera, y se acercan a ellos, viendo como entre los chicos de la escuela estaban algunos amigos de Jacob, que habían venido de la reserva para conversar con los demás.

Deciden entre todos hacer una gran fogata, y Bella piensa que de esta forma podría estar cerca de Edward y alejarlo de Jacob, quien conversaba ahora con todos los hermanos del vampiro como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

_'No puedo creer que este muchachito idiota se lleve tan bien con esa zorra de Rosalie… esa bruja no quiere a nadie mas que a si misma'_ pensaba Bella acercándose mas a Edward, pero para sorpresa de ella la llevó a sentarse a su lado, pero quien estaba al otro lado de Edward no era nadie mas que… él.

Definitivamente no era un buen día para Bella.

Y todavía faltaría lo peor.

-----------------

Poco a poco se iba haciendo más tarde, y todos finalmente decidieron retirarse a sus casas. Los hermanos de Edward se despidieron de Jacob y de Bella, y subiendo a su coche, emprendieron la marcha.

Pero apenas habían avanzado algunos metros, cuando detuvieron el coche y se bajo Rosalie.

- Jake, ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa? – pregunto amablemente la rubia.

- Mmmm… gracias Rosalie…

- Rosie, Jake, Rosie.

- Gracias Rosie, pero vivo cerca, puedo caminar.

- Nada de eso. Insisto. Ven con nosotros.

Edward al saber que su hermana no aceptaría un no por respuesta, se lanzo de inmediato.

- Rosalie, no te preocupes. Bella y yo lo llevaremos a su casa, ¿no es cierto Bella? – preguntó mirando a la chica que a su lado, tenía todo clase de pensamientos no amistosos hacia Jacob, Edward y Rosalie.

Jacob se quedo un poco trastornado por el ofrecimiento, pero al final aceptó. Había algo en ese chico que le parecía interesante. Además, era el novio de su mejor amiga, debía saber que tan confiable era. O al menos prefería pensar que ese era el motivo para aceptar su propuesta.

- Gracias Edward. ¿Estás de acuerdo Bells? – preguntó un inocente Jacob a una cada vez mas furiosa Bella.

_'¡Idiota! ¿Que si estoy de acuerdo? ¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo! Lo que debería es dejarte a tu suerte en medio de un bosque para que te mueras, ¡y te alejes de Edward de una buena vez!_ Pensó Bella, pero finalmente solo sonrió cándidamente.

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo Jake, si Edward no te hacia esa propuesta, te la iba a hacer yo – mintió magistralmente la morena. Por nada del mundo dejaría que su plan para conseguir su tan ansiada inmortalidad se echara a perder solo porque un muchachito del demonio la sacara de sus casillas. Ante los ojos de todos, ella debía seguir siendo la persona más tranquila e inocente del mundo.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces yo voy con ustedes. – se volvió a meter Rosalie en la conversación y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, salió disparada hacia su auto y regreso al cabo de unos segundos.

- Ahora si, vámonos. – y se puso en marcha hacia el Volvo.

Los demás la siguieron y cuando la rubia notó que Jacob se iba a sentar a su lado, decidió volver a poner manos a la obra.

- No, Jake. Tu siéntate adelante con Edward…- vio la mirada que le dirigió Bella, pero no le hizo caso- … para que le puedas indicar mejor el camino. – Y nuevamente, antes que alguien dijera o hiciera nada, había logrado sentar a Bella en el asiento trasero del auto.

El resto del camino fue bastante tranquilo. Jacob y Edward hablaron de algunas cosas, lo cual agradó sobremanera a Rosalie, mas no así a Bella.

Para alegría de Bella, llegaron sin mucha demora a casa de Jacob y este se despidió de todos antes de disponerse a bajar del auto.

Y fue en ese momento que la bomba casi estalló.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Edward se inclinó hacia Jacob y depositó un suave beso en su tersa mejilla.

- Adios, Jacob. Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. – dijo con sinceridad Edward, sonriendo al ver a Jacob ruborizándose tan graciosamente.

Rosalie no pudo evitar la sonrisa que afloró en su rostro, mientras Bella simplemente se quedo en estado de shock.

Como en un trance, Jacob entró a su casa y una vez dentro no pudo evitar posar su mano en su mejilla, en el punto exacto en el que Edward le había besado tan dulcemente. En el auto, Edward tampoco pudo evitar tocar sus labios, aun sintiendo la tibieza y la tersura de la piel del jovencito. Sintió que Rosalie le lanzaba una mirada burlona y solo entonces arrancó el auto y partió con dirección a la casa de Bella.

--------------------

Llegando ala casa de los Swan, Rosalie se excusó diciendo que ella regresaría a su casa por su cuenta, permitiéndoles un tiempo a solas. Ninguno vio como sonreía feliz por todo lo acontecido. Sobre todo después de observar el rostro enfurecido de su tan querida Isabella Swan.

Apenas estuvieron a solas, Bella quiso besar a Edward colgándose de su cuello, pero para su sorpresa y furia, este se soltó con mucha facilidad.

- Será mejor que entres Bella, ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a dormir hoy? – preguntó la morena con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

- No puedo Bella, tal vez otro día. Saluda a Charlie por mí. – Le da un beso en la frente y sube a su auto, técnicamente dejando a Bella con la palabra.

---------------------

Llegando a su casa, Edward escucha a sus hermanos hablando de lo bien que les había caído Jacob, incluyendo a Emmett, quien al principio había sentido celos de él.

Sin ganas de unirse a la conversación, decidió dejarlos conversando y subió a su habitación a pensar. Ya no en Bella como siempre, sino en el joven quilette que había logrado descontrolarlo a tal punto de querer besarlo en frente de su propia novia.

Necesitaba pensar alguna solución para todo esto y necesitaba hacerlo rápido.

----------------------

**Bella POV**

- No puede ser. ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! – casi gritó Bella al mismo tiempo que estrellaba otro plato contra la mesa de la cocina

_'He planeado todo con tanto esmero, conociéndolo lentamente, haciendo que me conozca de a poco, engatusándolo con mi mirada, con mi candidez… ¿y todo para qué? Para que venga un mocosito y en menos de un día destruya todo lo que he construido.'_

- No lo pienso permitir. ¡Yo vi a Edward primero! Él me va a hacer su esposa, él me hará inmortal. ¡Tiene que hacerlo!- Golpeó la mesa con sus puños, lastimándose en el proceso, ya que aún continuaban regados por toda la mesa los platos que había roto presa de la cólera.

- Juro por mi alma, que Edward Cullen será mío. Juro que si Jacob intenta interponerse, yo misma lo mataré con mis propias manos. Y juro que esa alcahueta de Rosalie también sufrirá por haberse atrevido a ponerse de lado de Jacob Black.

**Fin Bella POV**

**Rosalie POV**

Veo que Alice entra a mi habitación, con una mirada seria.

- ¿Si Alice?

- ¿Qué pretendes, Rosalie? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que quieres utilizar a Jacob para separar a nuestro hermano de Bella? – me pregunta Alice, su suave voz llenando la habitación.

Medito mi respuesta. Después de todo, no quería causar disgustos entre mis hermanos y yo.

- No lo haga por mala voluntad, Alice.

- ¡No es cierto! Desde un principio has odiado a Bella. Edward la ama, deberías respetar eso.

- Él no la ama, Alice. De eso estoy segura. Ella oculta algo, puedo sentirlo.

- Estas desvariando, ¿lo sabías? – me refutó la pequeña Alice, alzando su mirada para alcanzar la mía.

- No estoy loca. Ella no es lo que parece y el tiempo me dará la razón.

- ¿Y acaso Jacob si lo es? Apenas lo has conocido hoy.

- Puede que sea cierto. ¿Y qué? A leguas se nota que es diferente a Bella. Él si es genuino.

- No se puede hablar contigo cuando te entercas de esta manera. – veo a Alice volteándose con el fin de salir de mi habitación, pero antes que pueda salir, le digo algo que puede que la haga pensar dos veces sobre las actitudes de su adorada Bella.

- ¿Acaso no has visto el rostro de Bella cuando Edward no puede verla? ¿Viste su expresión cuando Jacob y Edward empezaron a hablar? ¿O cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que miraba a Jake? Ella esconde algo y no quiero que Edward tenga que sufrir por haber hecho una mala elección. Puede que no escoja a Jacob, no me importa, pero que se de cuenta que Bella no es lo que necesita en su vida. Solo piénsalo Alice.

Escucho a Alice suspirar, antes de voltear a verme una ultima vez.

- Lo haré, Rosie. Tampoco quiero que Edward sufra. Pero si al final, Edward aun la ama y no piensa dejarla…

- En ese caso, no me meteré en su relación. De eso puedes estar segura.

- Esta bien Rosie. Hablaremos después. – abre la puerta despacio y con su suave andar, la siento alejando en dirección a la habitación que comparte con Jasper.

Una vez sola en la habitación empiezo a pensar en todo lo que pasó esa tarde. La aparición de ese extraño, pero adorable jovencito. La forma en que su hermano le buscaba con la mirada. La mirada asesina que le lanzaba Bella a quien supuestamente era su mejor amigo.

Ella no estaba loca. Ella sabía que Bella ocultaba algo. Y sabía también que debía andarse con mucho cuidado alrededor de la humana.

Pero eso quedaba en un segundo plano. Ahora lo importante era conectarse más con Jacob Black. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese dulce muchachito se convertiría en el alma gemela que su hermano llevaba tantos años buscando.

Solo había que esperar.

Y luego su hermano querido podría ser feliz al fin.

-

**Notas finales:** Y ahi va el 5to capítulo de mi historia bebe... espero que me digan que les gusto y que no... se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. XD


	6. Miradas cómplices y amores que escapan

-

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aunque me gustaría que Edward y Jacob fueran míos, para jugar con ellos un rato hehe.  
**  
**Notas:** Gracias a todas las personas que me han estado mandando sus comentarios… ¡¡¡se que son poquitos pero los agradezco de todo corazón!!! ¡¡¡Valen x mil chicos y chicas!!! xD!

-

**De miradas cómplices y amores que se escapan**

**-**

Durante los siguientes días, Bella intentó de todo para volver a atraer a Edward.

Intentaba besarlo a cada momento. Él la esquivaba lo más caballerosamente que podía. Intentaba acercársele provocativamente, mas él apenas la notaba. Incluso intentó ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero lo único que consiguió fue casi perderse en el bosque que la rodeaba.

La situación se estaba volviendo extenuante para ella y ya no sabía que mas hacer. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo a pasos agigantados.

Decidió entonces encararlo, pero Edward supo salir del paso, diciendo que solo estaba teniendo algunos problemas en casa y por eso estaba distraído últimamente. Bella, por supuesto, no le creyó.

Por su parte, Edward se volvía más retraído con el paso de los días. Lo único que hacia, era sentarse en un rincón y ponerse a pensar en aquel jovencito tan hermoso que había conocido. Ansiaba comprobar si sus largos cabellos serían tan suaves como se veían. O si sus labios eran suaves y dulces. O como se sentiría su cuerpo dorado debajo del suyo tan pálido.

Cuando llegaba a esta parte, terminaba saliendo de sus pensamientos. No debía pensar eso. Jacob era casi un niño y era el mejor amigo de su novia. Pero era inútil, pues dos segundos después volvía a pensar en él y volvía a retraerse del mundo.

Y así seguían las cosas.

--------------------

Al otro lado del pueblo, en una casa humilde dentro de la Reserva Quilette, se llevaba a cabo una conversación muy importante, pues en ella se estaba sellando el destino del joven que habitaba esa casa.

Se encontraba Billy Black, sentado en su silla de ruedas y con una taza de té en la mano, mientras miraba como Sam Uley asimilaba las noticias que acababa de informarle.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto Billy? – pregunto con aprehensión el joven líder de la tribu.

Billy solo lo miro, indicándole con la mirada que tan seguro estaba.

- Claro que si, Sam. Quiero que Jacob se haga amigo de esa familia.

- Pero le parecerá extraño que de la noche a la mañana hayas decidido cambiarlo de escuela. Hará preguntas… no se quedará tranquilo… él…

- Él hará lo que yo le indique, Sam. Es mi hijo y es obediente. No hará preguntas. – dijo el mayor, dejando ver una mirada de orgullo mientras pensaba en su hijo pequeño.

- ¿Por que Billy? No me has dicho por que quieres que se junte con ellos. – se notaba en la voz del joven, que esperaba una respuesta y no evasivas.

Billy supo que sería mejor contarle todo lo que sabía.

- Hace muchísimos años, cuando mi padre era el jefe de la tribu, llegaron unos extraños a estos lugares. Se trataba de un hombre, su esposa y su hijo. En realidad éste hijo era adoptado. Así lo hacían pasar ante los demás, puesto que los padres tenían apariencias muy jóvenes.

- Llegaron y supimos inmediatamente que eran diferentes. Eran aquellos a los que nuestros antepasados juraron destruir. Y para eso se estaban preparando mi padre y el resto de los guardianes de la tribu. Pero cuando los conocieron y convivieron con ellos, se dieron cuenta de lo diferentes que eran a los demás. Y no en su mal sentido de la palabra. – en esta parte detuvo su relato al notar como Sam empezaba a entender a donde quería llegar Billy.

- ¿Eran vampiros, no es cierto? – no era una pregunta, sino mas bien una afirmación.

- Si. Eran vampiros. Pero como ya te señale hace un momento, éstos eran diferentes. No cazaban humanos, sino animales. Y mi padre decidió hacer un pacto con ellos. Ellos eran bienvenidos en estas tierras y así fue como toda la tribu los llego a conocer y se hicieron sus amigos, mi padre mas que el resto. Los apreciaba y admiraba las cosas que habían logrado aun siendo vampiros.

- El padre, era medico. Su esposa, una adorable ama de casa y diseñadora. Y el hijo, un joven tranquilo, con una belleza indescriptible pero un aura de melancolía que siempre lo rodeaba. Pero llego un momento en que debían partir y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. A mi padre le dolió verlos partir, pero sabía que quizás algún día volverían. Y ya lo han hecho. – termino su relato y miró fijamente a Sam, esperando que las noticias se registraran completamente en su cabeza.

- Son los… son los Cullen – balbuceo Sam. No era posible que hubieran estado frente a vampiros y no lo hubieran notado. Sobre todo él, siendo técnicamente el jefe de la tribu y responsable del bienestar de todos.

- Así es, mi muchacho. Se trata de los Cullen. Aunque ahora su familia se ha alargado. Pero igual es mi deseo que mi Jacob haga amistades con ellos. Le será de mucho provecho.

- ¿No estarás pensándolo por el lado monetario no es cierto? – pregunto ligeramente indignado el mas joven. Sabía que los Cullen eran ricos, pero no esperaba que Billy quisiera que su hijo se relacionara con ellos por ese motivo.

- Claro que no – exclamo Billy mirando al otro con una expresión de ultraje pintada en el rostro.- Jacob ya esta en edad de haber recibido su herencia, pero todavía no ha sucedido. Y con la llegada de los Cullen, es posible que Jacob pueda convertirse en quién por derecho debe ser.

Sam lo pensó muy bien. Sabía que cuando Jacob recibiera su herencia, se convertiría en el nuevo jefe de la tribu.

No que le molestara dejar de ser el jefe. Solo quería estar seguro de que Jacob estuviera feliz con su legado y supiera guiar bien al pueblo. Aunque teniendo a Billy como padre y guía, sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

- Es tu hijo, Billy. Y si deseas que haga amistad con los Cullen, no soy quien para contradecirte. Te apoyaré cuando se lo digas a Jacob para que no haga preguntas fuera de lugar.

- Así lo haremos. Hoy hablaremos con él.

Y fue de esta forma que Jacob Black aceptó la voluntad de su padre y terminó cambiándose de escuela. Sin avisar a nadie, pero sabiendo que la noticia de su trasferencia de escuela alegraría a su mejor amiga Bella.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

---------------------

En su primer día de escuela, Jacob decidió llegar un poco más temprano que el resto, así podría llenar cualquier dato que faltara completar y averiguaría cuáles eran sus salones de clase. No quería pasar una vergüenza frente al resto del alumnado.

Hizo todo el papeleo correspondiente de forma rápida, y como aún tenía algo de tiempo antes que el resto de gente empezara a llegar, decidió regresar a su moto y sentarse ahí a esperar.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse cara a cara con aquel que le dejara suspirando desde que lo conociera. Se miraron a los ojos mientras se acercaban cada vez más.

- Hola, Jake – suspiró Edward, haciendo que Jacob sintiera su respiración rozando su rostro.

- Ho… hola, Edward. – respondió con timidez.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Me trasfirieron aquí.

- ¿A… aquí? ¿A esta escuela? – de pronto Edward empezó a ponerse nervioso, sin embargo, no se alejó ni un centímetro de Jacob.

- Si.

Se miraban a los ojos, sin pestañear, para no perder detalle del rostro del otro. Y poco a poco empezaron a acercar sus rostros, llegando a estar solo a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios, cuando…

- ¡Edward! – gritó Bella, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

El grito hizo que Edward y Jacob se separaran como si hubieran sido picados por una serpiente.

- ¡Bella! – gritaron ambos a la vez, rogando porque no haya visto lo que casi estuvo a punto de pasar.

Pero claro que había visto todo. Si venía detrás de Edward cuando este chocó con el joven nativo. Así como había tenido que ver como el comportamiento de Edward hacia Jacob era muy diferente del que el tenía con ella.

Nunca se pegaba tanto a su cuerpo. No le hablaba pegando su rostro al de ella. Y mucho menos desaparecía del mundo exterior cuando estaba con ella.

Pero a pesar de todas sus ganas de destrozar a Jacob en ese momento, fingió que no había visto nada.

- ¡Jake! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Me viniste a buscar? ¿Le pasó algo a Billy? – quería saber inmediatamente que hacía en la escuela, siendo que él no estudiaba ahí.

- Bells, me trasfirieron a esta secundaria.

- ¿Que? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó la humana con un gesto de horror en el rostro.

- ¿Te molesta que este aquí Bells? – el joven estaba preocupado. '¿Por qué su amiga no querría que estuviera ahí?'

- No. ¡No, Jake! – Se quedó callada por 2 segundos, tratando de sosegarse y luego con una sonrisa continuó hablando.- Me parece genial que estés aquí. ¡Estaremos más tiempo juntos!

- Si. Estaremos juntos. – dijo Edward en doble sentido. El cual fue captado por un ruborizado Jacob y una malgeniada Bella.

Decidieron terminar ahí la conversación y entrar, pues ya empezaban a llegar más alumnos.

El resto del día pasó normalmente. Con las personas hablando sobre el chico nuevo, a pesar que algunos ya lo conocían. Pero siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, cualquier cosa era noticia.

Rosalie fue la más feliz de ver a Jacob, y se lo hizo saber aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello cuando lo vio caminando al lado de un Edward que sentía ganas de matar a su hermana por tocar de esa manera a su chico.

_'¿Su chico?'_- pensaba Edward, sintiéndose raro por si quiera pensarlo, pero por otro lado también se encontraba encantado con ese término tan cariñoso y posesivo para referirse al chico.

Edward trató de separar de la mejor forma a Rosalie de Jacob e inmediatamente decidió seguir acompañándolo a su salón de clases. Según él, porque no quería que se perdiera en su primer día de clases. Como si la escuela fuera tan grande. Pero en fin, era una excusa para seguir a su lado, y Jacob no refutaba nada. Se sentía demasiado bien así como para querer cambiar la situación.

Así trascurrieron el resto de las clases. Edward lo acompañó a cada una de ellas, a pesar que él estaba un año más adelante que Jacob. Y al final del día, Edward volvió a ofrecerle llevarlo a casa y Jacob aceptó encantado. Aceptando también que Rosalie se llevara su moto, según ella para _probarla_.

Llegaron a casa de Jacob y como fuera en el día de la fogata, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Pero esta vez fue Jake quien se acercó al rostro de Edward, dejando sus labios posarse sobre esa piel tan pálida, sintiéndola muy fría, pero a la vez muy suave. Dejo que sus labios se quedaran ahí un poco más de la cuenta, pero ninguno pareció notarlo.

Solo cuando escucharon cierto movimiento dentro de la casa fue que decidieron despedirse y seguir sus rumbos. Jacob entró a su casa, mientras Edward encendía el coche y se dirigía a la suya.

----------------------

Al día siguiente, Jacob sentía ganas de patearse. Al haber aceptado que Edward lo llevara a casa y que Rosie se llevara su moto, se había quedado sin trasporte para ir a la escuela.

Salió muy temprano de casa, para poder ir caminando hacia el pueblo. Pero apenas abrió la puerta vio el Volvo plateado de Edward estacionado en la entrada y Edward apoyado contra la puerta, sonriéndole apenas le sintió saliendo de la casa.

- Hey, Jake. Pensé en venir a darte un aventón. Supuse que no tendrías como llegar a la escuela.

- Gracias Edward… has sido mi salvación – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba y depositaba un nuevo beso en su mejilla, a modo de saludo.

Y Edward no aguanto más.

Antes que Jacob se pudiera separar de él, lo tomó por las caderas y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Luego hundió su rostro en el cuello del jovencito y empezó a dar ligeros besos por esa zona, haciendo que Jacob pusiera una mano en su nuca, atrayendo su boca más cerca de su cuello a la vez que pegaba aun más su cuerpo al de Edward, si eso era posible.

Edward siguió besando y lamiendo suavemente aquel cuello, descubriendo así la suavidad de su piel, y aspirando el olor de sus largos cabellos oscuros. Y era lo mejor que alguna vez pudo haber olido en toda su… existencia. No soporto seguir solo besando y lamiendo el cuello del más joven, por lo que abrió mas su boca y empezó a dar ligeras mordidas a ese suave cuello. Edward sentía que así lo estaba marcando para él, aunque las mordidas no fueran tan fuertes como para dejar alguna marca.

Terminaron separándose lentamente, y mirándose a los ojos, solo pudieron sonreírse una vez mas, antes de subir al auto y dirigirse a la escuela, encontrándose ahí con una Bella muy cabreada interiormente.

No sabía por que Edward había tenido que ir a buscarlo. Y tampoco entendía el por que de las sonrisas tontas que adornaban sus rostros. No quería saberlo, pero podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Y no le gustaba para nada.

Edward volvió a repetir lo mismo del día anterior. Acompañó a Jacob a todas sus clases, conversando con él por el camino y sonriéndose cuando nadie los veía.

Lo que había pasado hacia poco, sería un secreto entre ellos.

Su secreto.

Su hermoso secreto.

Lo único que esperaban era que se repitiera nuevamente… y muy pronto.

----------------------

**Rosalie POV**

Veo a mi hermano caminando al lado de Jacob, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el cielo incluso más que el sol.

_'Yo tenía razón. Jake era a quien mi hermano había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Y no podía mas que alegrarme por él.'_

A mi lado siento a Alice suspirar. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de cuales son los sentimientos de Edward para con Jake. Y sabe también que Bella ya es historia para Edward.

- ¿Rosie, tenias razón no?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Alice? ¿A que Bella no le conviene a Edward?

- Todavía no estoy segura de eso. Me refería al comportamiento de Edward cuando esta cerca de Jacob. – La siento suspirar de nueva cuenta, antes de volver a hablar.- Parece que Jacob es el indicado.

- No buscaba tener la razón. Solo quería verlo feliz. Y al parecer lo está siendo.

- ¿Y Bella, Rosie? ¿No te da pena que Edward la pueda dejar por su mejor amigo?

- No es que no me dé pena. Pero deberá comprender que Edward no la quiere más. Comprenderlo y aceptarlo – le dije convencida de que eso sería lo que ella haría.

Aunque la verdad es que no estaba para nada segura. Si mis corazonadas sobre Bella eran reales, ella no se quedaría tan tranquila con el hecho de perder a Edward.

Y me descubrí a mi misma rogando porque no le pasara nada al dulce e inocente Jake. Y también jurando que no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Ni a él ni a mi hermano. Así tuviera que revelar al mundo lo que mi familia y yo éramos, juré en ese momento que Jake viviría para hacer feliz a mi hermano y mi hermano para hacerlo feliz a él.

-

**Notas finales:**

Y aqui términa otro capitulo... espero que les haya gustado.  
- ¿Y ahora que hará Bella?  
- ¿Qué pasará entre Edward y Jacob?  
- ¿Hay otros motivos para que Billy mande a su hijo a esa escuela?

todo se respondera en el siguiente episodio de su telellorona... ups!... de su historia "La lucha de las almas gemelas"... en este mismo servidor xD!


	7. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… aunque no me importaría tener a Edward y a Jacob por un tiempo, jejeje**

Aquí va otro capitulo chicos y chicas… espero que sea de su agrado. Disfruten

**-**

**Al descubierto**

-

Edward sentía que en cualquier momento se empezaría a trepar por las paredes. Si tan solo hubiera paredes que trepar. Todavía no sabía con exactitud como había caído en la emboscada de sus hermanos. En otras circunstancias habría sido el primero en sugerir esa idea, pero ahora… era diferente. Ya no quería estar lejos de Forks. Ni aún sabiendo que era por su bien y el de los demás.

No quería entender que debía salir de Forks para ir a cazar algunos animales.

Lo que tenía a hacer era mucho más importante que ir a cazar. Para él lo valía más.

Había quedado con Jacob para ir al cine. Y eso había sido el día anterior. Se suponía que lo recogería en su casa y luego irían a Port Angeles a ver una película y luego a cenar algo. Cuando se lo había pedido, Jacob se había puesto muy feliz, sonriéndole a la vez que le decía que encantado iría con él.

No quería imaginar como se habría quedado su dulce Jake al ver que no iba a por él. Ya se lo imaginaba, sentado en su sofá preferido de la sala de su casa, viendo el reloj a cada momento, preguntándose a que hora vendría, y la desilusión que se habría llevado al no haberlo visto llegar.

De tan solo pensar en eso, se le partía el corazón que había creído que ya no tenía… hasta que llego él. Y si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho. Por él.

De pronto alguien lo sacó de su meditación.

- Edward, ¿qué haces? Si no te apuras se nos hará tarde y nunca cazaremos nada. – le dijo suavemente Alice mientras lo movía un poco para que despertara de sus ensoñaciones.

- Nada Alice. Solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez y regresar a casa.

Alice sonríe ampliamente y continúa hablando con su hermano.

- ¡Yo sé porque quieres regresar! – le dijo cantando.

- ¿Si? – de pronto Edward se puso nervioso. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio?

- Por supuesto. Eres mi hermano y es obvio que me daría cuenta inmediatamente de lo que está sucediendo.

Edward no sabia que decir, así que esperó a que Alice continuara hablando.

- Es obvio que hay una razón muy poderosa para que no hayas querido venir. Pero sabias que era necesario. Ella entendería que le dijeras que te ibas de Forks por unos días y…

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién ella? – ahora el confundido era Edward. ¿De qué estaba hablando Alice?

- ¡Como que quien Edward! ¡De Bella! Se que te ha dolido dejarla sin explicarle nada…

- Espera un momento, Alice. ¿De qué me estas hablando? – Edward parecía no reaccionar y se estaba metiendo en un gran problema él mismo.

- ¿No estás en este estado por Bella? ¿Por quién sino?

- Ehh…- recién en ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho y trató de arreglar todo lo mejor que pudo.-… si Alice, estoy así por… ella. – no podía si quiera mencionar su nombre mas. La verdad es que lo irritaba un poco. – Ni siquiera le pude decir que nos íbamos. – En esos momentos no hablaba sobre Bella, sino sobre _su_ Jake.

Pero fue justo con esa conversación que Edward se acordó de su… _pareja. _Al igual que Jacob, Bella tampoco sabia que se habían ido. Aunque tampoco a ella le podía decir exactamente por que se habían tenido que ir.

Al final tuvo que relegar todos esos pensamientos, ya que habían llegado a la zona en donde cazaban habitualmente. Se instalaron en el lugar y cazaron y cazaron hasta saciar por completo su sed.

No regresaron al pueblo sino hasta 3 días después.

--------------------------

Apenas regresaron a su casa, Edward se disponía a asearse e ir en busca de Jacob. Aún era temprano y seguramente estaría paseando por la playa.

Se apresuró en arreglarse lo mejor posible. Ya tenía las llaves de su Volvo en la mano y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando en eso…

La puerta se abre y entra la persona que Edward estaba tratando exactamente… de esquivar.

- ¡Edward! Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos.

A Edward no le quedo de otra que saludar con un beso a su novia y pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la humana.

- ¿Como estas Eddie? Hace días que no nos veíamos. Justo Alice me fue a buscar a casa para que pudiera verte. Viven tan alejados que siempre me pierdo al venir. – dijo esto último con una risita casi infantil, que en realidad solo hizo exasperar a Edward.

Alice sonreía dulcemente, no presintiendo que su hermano empezaba a mirarla de mala manera.

_'¿Tenia q venir justo cuando iba de salida?'_

- En realidad justo iba de salida.

- ¿Ibas a ir a buscarme Eddie? – pregunto Bella emocionada.

- Ehh…- _'¿que podía yo decir? No Bella, en realidad iba en busca de Jacob. Quiero verlo, estrecharlo entre mis brazos y comérmelo a besos'._- Si, Bella, justo iba para tu casa.

- Oh, pero no te preocupes mi amor. Ya estoy aquí. Ven, vayamos a tu habitación para estar más cómodos.- dicho esto empezó a jalarlo en dirección a su alcoba. Y a Edward no le quedó de otra que seguirla, rogando porque decidiera irse rápido y él pudiera ir a buscar a Jacob.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba del lado del vampiro, pues Bella se quedó hasta tan tarde en la casa, que los padres de Edward le rogaron que se quedara a dormir ahí esa noche. Una proposición que Bella aceptó encantada, pensando que así podría meterse en la habitación de Edward y estar a solas con él.

Alice le prestó un pijama de su talla y que a Bella le agradó, pues era bastante provocativo y le serviría con Edward.

_'Por mas que sea un vampiro… sigue siendo hombre'_. Pensaba Bella mientras se terminaba de peinar y arreglar el escote del pijama.

Horas más tarde, cuando la familia de Edward _dormía_, Bella se movió rápidamente hacia su destino, pero al abrir la puerta, se dio con la desilusión que la cama estaba vacía. Y que no había rastros de Edward por ningún lado del cuarto.

De pronto escuchó un pequeño grito, seguido por algunas risas. Venían del primer piso de la casa, así que decidió investigar.

_'¿Quién podría estar a estas horas despierto?'._

_'Son las 3 de la madrugada'._

Bajó lentamente las escaleras para no ser escuchada y se acerca a la parte de la casa de donde provenía el ruido. Encontrándoselos…

A Edward y a Emmett…

… juntos…

… en el sofá…

… jugando videojuegos.

Ambos levantan la vista al mismo tiempo y la ven.

- Hey, Bella. ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? – pregunta Emmett.

- Yo… yo, pues… eh, bajaba por un vaso con agua. – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Edward se levantó y la llevó con él a la cocina.

Sacó un vaso y luego de llenarlo con agua, se lo alcanzó a la humana. Pero ésta, en vez de empezar a tomar el agua, comenzó a interrogar a Edward.

- ¿Qué hacían levantados tan tarde, amor?

- Solo jugábamos. Emmett me retó y acepté.

- ¿Tan tarde? Mañana tenemos clases.

- No estamos cansados. – Edward se preguntaba por que de pronto parecía estar molesta.

- Bueno… - prosiguió Bella dejando de lado su enojo para empezar a sonreírle e irse acercando más a Edward- al final no me dijiste a donde fueron estos días. Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabías?

Edward intentó hacerse para atrás, pero Bella continuó avanzando hasta colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro.

- Bella… será mejor que vayas a dormir. Tú misma lo has dicho, mañana tenemos clases.

- No te quieres quedar conmigo, Eddie?

Edward se aleja y la mira de manera extraña.

- No, Bella. Voy a volver a la sala a jugar videojuegos con Emmett.

- Pero…- Bella empieza a quejarse, pero Edward ya la había tomado por el brazo y la empezó a jalar hacia las escaleras.

- Sube a descansar, Bella. – Edward le da un beso en la frente antes de voltearse y regresar a la sala.

Bella no sabe en que momento todo su plan se había ido al traste. Se suponía que él no podría rechazarla al verla vestida tan provocativamente.

No sabía que alguien se había asegurado que nada pasara entre la humana y Edward.

**Flashback… Algunas horas antes…**

Rosalie justo terminaba de arreglarse después de venir de cazar. Salio de su habitación y por el camino se encontró con su 'hermano gemelo' Jasper. Juntos empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Hasta que vio quien llegaba. Alice con… Bella.

De repente empezó a sentir mucha cólera. Había visto a su hermano desesperado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron de cacería y ella sabía cual era la razón. Sabía que se debía a que él había quedado en salir con Jacob. El mismo Jake se lo había contado totalmente emocionado, justo el mismo día que Edward lo había invitado a salir.

Por eso estaba segura que apenas regresaran, Edward iría a la reserva a buscarlo.

Y ahora resultaba que Bella estaba en la casa y a Edward no le quedaba de otra que quedarse con ella.

Empezó a pensar en alguna razón para alejarlo de ella, pero justo escuchó como Esme la llamaba y no le quedó de otra que ir, aguantando el ver como Bella se agarraba del brazo de su hermano y lo empezaba a jalar escaleras arriba,

_'Esa trepadora'_. Era lo único que podía pensar la rubia en esos momentos.

Se hizo de noche y Bella término quedándose en la casa. Rosalie no tenía ninguna duda que siendo la mosquita muerta que era, intentaría algo con Edward esa misma noche. Y por eso debía actuar… y rápido.

Vio pasar a su esposo Emmett, y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Em.-lo llamó con suavidad.

- ¿Que pasa, Rosie? – pregunto el chico mientras rodeaba la pequeña cintura cosus poderosos brazos.

- Em, tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

- Sabes que si.

- ¿Y harías lo que sea por seguir haciéndome feliz?

- Desde luego, preciosa. Todo lo que tú desees.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces necesito que entretengas a Edward esta noche. – dijo mientras se empezaba a separar de sus esposo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?

- Yo que se, pero entretenlo. ¡Ya se! Rétalo a un torneo de videojuegos.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo? – Miró a su esposa con sospecha, hasta que empezó a atar cabos – ¿Sabes? Deberías dejarlos vivir sus vidas como a ellos les plazca.

- Por favor, Em. No empecemos a discutir otra vez por lo mismo. Solo hazlo, ¿si? ¿Por mi?

- Está bien. No me gusta esto, pero te ayudaré. Aunque solo por esta vez, ¿entendiste?

- ¡Si! – le dijo y se lanzo feliz a sus brazos.

**Fin Flashback**

Bella termino yéndose a dormir muy molesta y maldiciendo a todo mundo. A Edward, a Rosalie, a Jacob, pero sobre todo a Emmett por estar ahí evitando que Edward estuviera con ella.

Al día siguiente todos se fueron a la escuela. Y para la felicidad y tristeza de Edward, Jacob ya se encontraba ahí. Sentía felicidad por volver a verlo, pero tristeza por que este no le dedicó ni una sola mirada. Solo saludó a todos y luego se fue con Rosalie y Emmett.

Edward comprendió que Jacob estaba molesto con él por la cita incumplida y fue por esa misma razón que no se le intentó acercar durante el resto del día.

Durante ese día, Jacob se la pasó meditando y llegó a la conclusión que Edward no tenía por que darle explicaciones de nada. _'Después de todo, no somos pareja'_ pensó y sonriendo, decidió que volvería a hablar con Edward en cuanto lo viera

Aunque recién lo pudo encontrar cuando ya todos se estaban retirando a sus casas.

Lo vio de espaldas conversando con Bella y se fue acercando sin ser visto, o eso creyó el, puesto que Bella si que lo había visto.

- Oh, Eddie. Olvide decírtelo ayer. Espero que estos días lejos los hayas pasado tan bien como yo lo hice. – le dice ella a su pareja, sabiendo que además de él, Jacob también lo había escuchado.

Jacob no puedo evitar sentirse mal, pues con ese comentario llego a la conclusión que la desaparición de Edward durante tantos días se debía a que se había ido con Bella.

_'No, Jacob. Recuerda. El no es nada tuyo. En cambio, tu mejor amiga es su novia'._

Recordándose eso, terminó de acercarse e incluso se quedó conversando con ellos como si nada y al cabo de unos 15 minutos se despidió, subió a su moto y se marcho a casa.

Edward habría querido ir en esa moto con él. Sentarse detrás de el y así sentir como su entrepierna chocaba contra ese delicioso trasero. Así como antes había querido comprobar si su piel era suave, ahora quería averiguar si su trasero se sentiría tan bien estando cerca a sus partes íntimas. Aunque él podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que si.

Y así corrían las semanas.

Edward y Jacob se volvían a hablar como antes. E incluso algunas mañanas Edward lo iba a recoger para ir juntos a la escuela.

Esos eran sus momentos preferidos. Porque su Jake, como él lo llamaba en su mente, lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y éste en respuesta, empezaba a besarlo desde el cuello hasta la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo a Jacob pegarse más a él y a veces besar y lamer también el cuello del vampiro.

Lo único malo es que el tiempo paso muy rápido para el y debía ir a cazar nuevamente. Y como pasara la vez anterior, tampoco pudo avisar a Jacob, aunque esta vez no era porque no lo hubiera intentado. Había ido a su casa, pero su padre, Billy Black, le explicó cortésmente que su hijo había ido de campamento con algunos de sus amigos de la reserva. Ante estas noticias Edward se tuvo que contentar con solo dejarle un mensaje.

Y ahora el vampiro se encontraba cazando. Estaba solo en esa parte del bosque, justo en donde había un río y cerca se encontraba su presa. Se trataba de un alce, el cual todavía no sentía su presencia. Se preparó para saltar sobre él. El animal lo sintió finalmente y trató de huir. Pero Edward era más fuerte y muchísimo más rápido que el. Lo alcanzó sin esfuerzo y finalmente se empezó a alimentar.

**En otro lugar del bosque…**

- Apresúrense chicos. Quien llega de último armara todas las carpas. – habló el líder del pequeño grupo de campistas.

Ante estas palabras, todos empezaron casi a correr. Todo con tal no tener que ser esclavos de las carpas.

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar que habían escogido de antemano y empezaron a arreglar todas las cosas. Algunos armaron las carpas, mientras otros empezaban a buscar algunas ramas secas con las que hacer una fogata en la noche.

Los campistas no eran otros mas que Jacob Black y sus amigos quilettes: Sam, Embry, Paul y Seth. Ellos sabían que esa parte del bosque era muy alejada de todo, y que nadie se atrevía a venir por estos lados. Pero ellos querían vivir la aventura y por eso estaban en ese lugar.

Todos se echaron en el suelo mientras descansaban un rato. Pero Jacob no. El quería ir a ver los alrededores, así que separándose del resto empezó a adentrarse más por la zona.

Pudo escuchar el sonido del agua y supuso que por ahí cerca había un río. Sentía que estaba sudado, así que pensó que un chapuzón le vendría muy bien.

Iba acercándose cada vez más, hasta llegar al lugar. Pero lo que vio lo espantó terriblemente

Ahí había un alce evidentemente muerto. Pero eso no era lo espantoso. Lo que lo horrorizó fue que había una persona sobre el animal, haciéndole quien sabía qué.

Intentó retroceder y volver por donde había venido, pero vio como el extraño dejaba al animal sobre la hierba y se levantaba lentamente. Jacob distinguió el cabello del hombre. '_Cabello cobrizo'_ pensó con miedo. No. No era posible.

Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando el extraño volteó en dirección del jovencito y así este pudo reconocer a Edward.

Edward lo miro con los ojos desorbitados. _'¿Qué hacía ahí Jacob?'_

Intentó acercársele a pesar de ver el temor retratado en esos lindos ojos. Pero a su vez, Jacob intento alejarse lentamente, así que a Edward no le quedó de otra más que usar su velocidad vampírica y atraparlo en sus brazos antes que escapara.

Esta acción hizo que Jacob se asustara más y perdiera el conocimiento entre los brazos del mayor de los dos.

Edward solo atinó recostarlo en la hierba aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Necesitaba pensar y rápido. Era más que seguro que Jacob había visto todo lo ocurrido con el alce, y buscaría explicaciones. Si es que no había llegado ya a una conclusión.

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? '_Jacob no te asustes. Si, soy un vampiro. Pero no quiero beber tu sangre'_.

¡Genial! Como si esa afirmación fuera a hacer que se calme. Iba a hacer que se asustara más.

Siguió acunando a Jacob contra si, mientras continuaba pensando en que decirle a Jacob, como revelarle lo que era, sin asustarlo ni alejarlo de su lado.

Por que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Contarle a su dulce Jake la verdad y hacer que lo aceptara sin terminar huyendo de él. Quería que las cosas continuaran siendo como antes. Pero con la diferencia que Jake ahora supiera su gran secreto.

Se lo contaría todo.

Solo tenia que esperar a que despertara. Y rogar que no se asustara.

-

Aquí termina otro capitulo gente… y ¿que hará ahora Jacob? ¿Se alejará de Edward? ¿O escuchará lo que tiene que decirle?

Ya lo veremos en la siguiente entrega… Xd… ¡R&R!


	8. Explicaciones, temores y ¿aceptación?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… aunque no me importaría tener a Jacob y a Edward por un rato jejeje**

****

-

**Explicaciones, temores y… ¿aceptación?**

****

-

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Jacob se había desmayado en mis brazos. Y yo todavía no encontraba una forma de hacer que no se asustara con lo que tenía que contarle.

Había pensado en hurgar en su mente, pero luego recordé que él era inmune a mis poderes. Lo cual era una desventaja para mí. Tampoco podía usar mi fuerza con él, tampoco quería hacerlo, pues no quería dañarlo ni asustarlo más.

Sentí un leve movimiento en su cuerpo. Ya estaba despertando, así que me preparé para lo peor.

Cuando despertara, empezaría mi infierno

**Fin Edward POV**

Jacob empezó a estirarse entre sueños, sintiéndose muy bien en la posición en la que estaba. A pesar que aún no abría los ojos, su mente ya había comenzado a trabajar y se preguntaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, cuando su plan había sido conocer el bosque.

Y entonces recordó.

El río.

Edward.

El alce.

Edward comiendo del alce.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y los primero que vio fue el rostro de Edward muy pegado al suyo. Esto hizo que se asustara y empezara a debatirse entre sus brazos.

Sintió como Edward hacia un poco de fuerza para evitar que escapara, pero al final lo pudo conseguir. Ahora estaba frente a frente con él.

- Jacob… - empezó Edward.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – gritó un histérico Jacob

- Jake, ven.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate!

- Jake… lo de hace rato… no es lo que parece… es…

- ¿Es qué? ¡Te alimentabas de un animal!

- Si me dejaras explicarte. – Edward estaba al borde de hacer algo que no quería. Agarrar a Jacob y no soltarlo hasta que aceptara escuchar.

- Jacob, por favor – intentó acercarse al más joven, pero con este movimiento solo consiguió asustarlo, así que se detuvo donde estaba y empezó a pensar.

_'Jacob está lejos de mí, pero si me acerco, será peor... terminará huyendo. Solo hay una opción y espero que todo salga bien'_

- Jacob, por favor ven a mí. –le rogó el vampiro, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Jacob no supo por qué, pero al ver el rostro melancólico de Edward, decidió que escucharía lo que le dijera. Por más duro que fuera.

Lentamente avanzó un pie en dirección a Edward… y luego otro y otro. Cuando se dio cuenta solo unos centímetros lo separaban de Edward.

- ¿Qué eres Edward? – preguntó tímidamente el más pequeño.

Edward se quedó petrificado. Él pensaba que su Jake ya había llegado a la conclusión de lo que era. Pensó que sus padres le habrían contado todas las leyendas de la tribu y de sus enemigos.

Pero éste no parecía ser el caso. Respiró hondamente, aunque no era necesario para él.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – empezó a agacharse hasta quedar sentado entre la hierba.

Jacob le siguió y volvieron a quedar frente a frente, ambos con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Mencione a tu abuelo. – asentimiento de parte de Jacob.- Yo lo conocí.

- ¿Qué? Pero el murió cuando yo ni nacía. ¿Cómo…?

- Lo conocí… cuando… cuando… vinimos a vivir aquí… hace ya más de 60 años.

Jacob estaba tan asombrado por todo esto, que casi se vuelve a desmayar. Casi.

- Pero… pero… que… - Jacob no podía ni tan siquiera formar una oración coherente.

- ¿Qué es lo que soy?

Jacob asintió, temiendo hablar.

- Soy aquel contra el que tu tribu lucha. Soy aquel que nunca descansa… aquel que se alimenta de la sangre de inocentes para poder subsistir.

Jacob logró atar cabos rápidamente y abriendo los ojos hasta límites insospechados solo logró balbucear.

- Eres… eres…un… vampiro. – No tuvo siquiera que esperar a que Edward hablara, su mirada se lo dijo todo.

Sintió como empezaba a híper ventilar, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

Ahora solo había un pensamiento en su mente.

Escapar.

Debía escapar.

Antes que le hiciera daño.

Antes que se acercara a su cuello y chupara toda su sangre.

De pronto recordó todas las veces en que Edward lo había ido a buscar, y la forma en que lo saludaba. Besando o lamiendo su cuello.

Antes había pensado que era una forma muy romántica de estar juntos por unos cortos minutos, pero con esta nueva información empezaba a sentirse fatal.

Todos esos besos no habían sido mas que oportunidades para matarlo.

Edward vio lo aterrorizado que estaba el jovencito y no pudo mas que odiarse por lo que era. Porque su naturaleza inmortal asustaba a su Jacob. Y eso lo aterraba también a él.

- Jacob. - intentó atraer su atención de nuevo hacia él.

- No. Solo intentaras matarme. – Se levantó con rapidez y se alejó prudencialmente del vampiro.- tú solo intentarás atraparme como las demás veces y matarme.

- Jacob… no…

- ¿No qué – chilló histérico el chico Black.

- No te haré daño. Nunca lo haría.

- ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? – lo miró fijamente, para saber si lo que diría sería verdad o no.

- Nosotros no somos como los demás. No nos alimentamos de sangre humana.

- ¿No? – preguntó con curiosidad Jacob. 'Si no es así… ¿entonces como pueden hacerlo?'

- No. Nuestra familia caza animales y nos alimentamos de su sangre.

- ¿Y la sangre humana no les atrae? – sin darse cuenta, a la vez que hacía sus preguntas, se iba acercando nuevamente al vampiro.

- Si nos atrae… pero hemos logrado mantener nuestra compostura y nunca atacar a nadie. Un ejemplo de ellos es Carlisle.

- ¿Tu… padre?

- Si. Él me creo… salvándome de morir hace muchísimos años. Él es médico, ¿sabes? Le gusta trabajar en hospitales y ayudar a las personas. Y no deja que sus ansias por sangre humana se interpongan. Gracias a él somos como somos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – el rostro de Jacob estaba completamente relajado, lo que alegró mucho a Edward. Era señal de que no le temía. Por lo menos no mucho.

- Él… él nos enseño a alimentarnos de animales desde el momento en que nos creo.

- ¿Él los convirtió a todos ustedes? – ahora que Jacob ya no estaba tan asustado, su curiosidad empezaba a aflorar.

- No a todos. Yo fui el primero al que convirtió. Luego a Esme y después a Rosalie. Y finalmente transformó a Emmett por que Rosalie se lo rogó.

- ¿Y Alice y Jasper? – volvió a preguntar el joven quilette.

- Ellos se unieron a nosotros, pero ya siendo vampiros. – respondió Edward.

Ahora que sentía a Jacob tan relajado, sentía unas ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos, acunarlo y volver a sentir el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

Su mirada cambió a una mirada de deseo y empezó a avanzar lentamente en dirección de su Jake. De pronto le habían entrado unas ganas locas de marcarlo. Marcar ese suave cuello.

Le urgía marcar su territorio.

Jacob vio como se acercaba y mas por instinto que otra cosa, retrocedió a la par de los avances de Edward.

- Yo… tengo que irme. Deben estarme buscando. – lo había dicho para salir del paso, pero en ese momento recordó que no había venido al bosque solo.

- ¿Estamos bien Jake? – susurró el vampiro.

Jacob suspiró y le contestó con sinceridad.

- No lo se, Edward… yo… yo necesito pensar todo esto, ¿entiendes? – dijo agachando la cabeza.

Edward sabía que Jacob diría esto, pero no había pensado que se sentiría tan dolido por eso. Hizo a un lado sus sentimientos y continuó prestando atención a Jacob.

- Jake… solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que has visto y oído. Por favor.

Otro suspiro de Jacob.

- Lo prometo… igual nadie me creería. – dijo esto último en un susurro, pero que fue escuchado claramente por Edward.

Se despidió del vampiro con un asentimiento de cabeza y retrocediendo de a poco logro desaparecer de aquel lugar. Sin saber que dejaba a una persona completamente desdichada en su prisa por irse.

**  
En el campamento…**

- ¿Pero dónde se puede haber metido este niño?

- Ya, Sam. No te sulfures. ¿Qué tan lejos puede haber ido? – preguntó el más jovencito del grupo. Seth Clearwater.

- ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Billy? – preguntó un cada vez más enojado Sam Uley. _'¿Qué le diré a Billy si el futuro líder de la tribu desaparece?'_

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, apareció Jacob.

- ¡Jacob! En donde has estado? Hemos estado preocupados por ti. – dijeron todos a coro.

Jacob no sabía que decir, había venido todo el camino de regreso pensando en lo que le había dicho Edw… ese, y no había pensado en que le diría a sus amigos. Tenía que pensar rápido.

- Yo… fui hasta el río… y me quede dormido. – bueno no era del todo falso. A pesar que su sueño no había sido natural sino provocado.

Sam lo miró como sopesando su respuesta y al final solo asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero ya no más de este tipo de… incursiones. ¿Hablo claro?

- ¡Señor, si, señor! – intentó bromear Jacob.

Volvieron a los que estaban haciendo, olvidando todos el incidente anterior. Todos menos Jacob.

---------------------------

Ya todos los quilettes habían regresado a casa, después de acampar por dos días.

Todavía quedaban un par de días libres, antes de comenzar el nuevo semestre en la escuela. Días en que Jacob no hacía mas que pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

A veces pensaba que no era mas que un sueño, pero al final terminaba dándose cuenta que todo era tan real como que él estaba vivo.

Y así pasaron los días y llego el día lunes.

Jacob salía despacio de casa, tratando de alargar el momento en que tendría que llegar a la escuela.

No quería enfrentarlos.

A los Cullen. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett. Edward.

_'¿Y si Rosalie también se me acerco solo para matarme?'_. Volvía Jacob con sus pensamientos oscuros.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en la escuela. Estacionó su moto y se dirigió al edificio principal. Para su total shock, se cruzó con Bella… y con los Cullen.

- ¡Hola Jake! – saludó Bella con una sonrisa. La cual solo mostraba pues había mucha gente alrededor.

- Hola, Bells. Hola chicos.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – preguntó interesado Emmett.

Jacob solo se le quedó mirando y logró balbucear su respuesta.

- Ehh… bien. Fui con mis amigos a… a… acampar. Disculpen, tengo que irme. – contestó antes de salir casi corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

Todos se le quedaron mirando de manera extraña, pero no comentaron nada.

Durante el resto del día, Jake se la pasó tratando de esquivar a la familia de vampiros. A su vez, Edward también había tratado de localizarlo, sin ningún éxito.

Al final de las clases, Jacob ni siquiera se despidió de ellos antes de subirse a su moto y salir rápidamente del lugar. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por todos ellos.

Edward se sentía dolido por su comportamiento.

Rosalie y Alice querían saber que sucedía.

Y Bella… ella era simplemente feliz.

_'Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ha hecho que se aleje de mi Edward. Esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado'_ pensó sonriendo malignamente, aunque también preguntándose que pudo haber pasado para que las cosas estuvieran como estaban.

---------------------------

Apenas llegaron a casa, Rosalie fue a encarar a su hermano mayor, no importándole que toda la familia estuviera reunida junta.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? – le reclama a Edward.

- ¿Qué ha pasado de qué? – sabía que ella sería la primera en venir a reclamarle por la actitud de Jake. Pero no sabía como decir lo que había pasado.

- ¿Por que Jake ha estado así todo el día? ¡Nos ha estado rehuyendo, Edward! – gritó al borde de la histeria.

Ahora quien comenzó a suspirar fue Edward. Miro al resto de sus hermanos y los vio con sendas caras de curiosidad. Sus padres también tenían esas mismas miradas.

Supo que había llegado el momento de decir todo.

- Jacob… él, pues… él sabe lo que somos. – lo dijo sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos querían preguntar, pero al final Carlisle por ser la figura paterna, los hizo callar.

- ¿Qué sucedió Edward? ¿Por qué revelaste nuestro secreto? – su voz sonaba un poco cansada.

Edward se sintió mal, pensando que había decepcionado a su padre, a su creador.

- Estaba en el bosque. Cuando nos fuimos de caza.

- Pero los humanos no van por esa parte del bosque.

- Al parecer ellos sí.

- ¿Ellos?

- Si… Jacob y otros quilettes.

- ¿Te vieron? – preguntó con preocupación el médico.

- No. Solo Jacob. Me vio alimentándome de un alce.

- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! – gritaron todos histéricos.

- ¡A callar! – rugió Carlisle, asustando incluso a su mujer.- Edward, cuéntanos todo lo que paso.

Y así, Edward contó todo lo acontecido ese día en el bosque. Con lo que al final todos los hermanos llegaron a la conclusión de el por qué del comportamiento tan extraño del joven nativo.

De pronto la rubia se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Regresó al cabo de unos segundos, con las llaves de su auto en la mano.

- ¿A dónde vas, Rosie? - Le preguntó su esposo.

- ¡A ver a Jacob! – y antes que nadie pudiera decir o hacer algo, subió a su convertible y partió con dirección a la reserva.

Alice intentó ver que podría pasar. Pero para su total frustración tampoco podía ver nada. Todo desaparecía cuando veía a Rosalie llegando a su destino.

Y así todos se quedaron en silencio y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

----------------------------

Llegando a la reserva, Rosalie se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de los Black, siendo recibida de forma amable por el padre de Jacob.

- Buenas tardes, señor Black. – saludó con educación.

- Hola preciosa. Y ya te lo he dicho, llámame Billy. – le dijo sonriendo.

- Está bien, Billy. – le sonrió también. Ese señor le caía muy bien.

- Supongo que buscas a Jake, ¿no es así? – recibió un asentimiento de la rubia. – La verdad es que no se donde puede estar. Ha estado un poco raro estos días.

- ¿En qué sentido? – preguntó inquieta.

- No lo se. No me quiere decir lo que le pasa. Pero desde que volvió de su acampada con los muchachos esta así.

_'Entonces si es por nosotros que se encuentra así'_. Pensó con pena Rosalie.

- Voy a buscarlo. Tal vez lo encuentre por la playa. – se despidió de Billy y fue en busca de su hijo.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda no rindió frutos.

Técnicamente se había paseado por toda la reserva y también por la playa. Pero no había rastros de Jacob.

Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a esperarlo a su casa y eso hizo. Se quedó conversando amenamente con Billy, y logro salir del paso cuando le ofreció quedarse a cenar.

Ya se estaba dando por vencida, cuando entro Jacob a la cocina. Éste se quedo como una estatua parado en la puerta de la cocina en cuanto la vio.

- Hola, Jake – le saludo la rubia suavemente. No quería que se asustara.

Demasiado tarde. Ya lo estaba.

- Ho… hola.

- ¿Podemos… hablar? ¿En privado?

- Los dejo solos chicos. – Billy hizo ademán de irse, pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

- No papa. Rosalie y yo hablaremos afuera. Vamos.

Y así los dos salieron de la casa para mantener una conversación que podría tener buenos resultados o podría terminar de separarlo de Edward.

- Jacob…

- Ya se lo que son, Rosalie. No quiero ninguna explicación.

- Pero… nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño. A ningún humano.

- Eso no me asegura nada Rosalie. – le dijo con sinceridad el chico.

- Jake… ¿Edward no te contó como conocí a Emmett verdad?

- Me dijo que Carlisle los convirtió… a casi todos ustedes. Lo que quiere decir que ha bebido sangre humana.- replicó el joven con convicción.

- Pero no te contó todo. Yo si lo haré.

Se sentó al lado del árbol en donde estaban hablando y espero a que Jacob hiciera lo mismo para poder comenzar su relato.

- Jacob… Carlisle nos convirtió para salvarnos de morir en agonía. A Edward… lo salvó de morir de gripe española. Esme estaba casi muerta cuando la trasformó. Había intentado suicidarse. A mi… a mi… me convirtió después de que mi prometido y sus amigos abusaran de mi y me dejaran casi muerta en un callejón. – si hubiera podido hubiera llorado. Le era muy difícil recordar esa parte de su vida.

- ¿Y Emmett?

- A él lo atacó un oso. – Dijo recordando la forma en que había conocido a su amado esposo.- Yo lo encontré. Pero no sabía si podría convertirlo sin matarlo. Y lo llevé con Carlisle. Viaje kilómetros con él en mi espalda. Todo con tal de no perderlo.

Jacob se sintió apenado por las cosas que habían pasado todos ellos. Vio a Rosalie cabizbaja y no pudo más que abrazarla y pegarla a su pecho. No le importó sentir lo fría que estaba. Ahora comprendía el por qué de sus temperaturas corporales.

- ¿Jake? – preguntó Rosalie desde donde estaba.

- ¿Si, Rosie? – le llamó de esta manera para que supiera que ya no tenía miedo de ella ni de sus hermanos.

- No nos temas, Jake. Nosotros solo queremos vivir tranquilos, sin atacar a nadie. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Y aunque sonara extraño decirlo… Jake le creyó. Y así se lo hizo saber.

- Si te creo, Rosie. Les creo. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Rosalie levantó el rostro y al verlo sonreírle, también respondió de la misma forma.

Se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde y que al día siguiente tenían escuela, por lo que se despidieron y cada quien tomo su propio rumbo

- ¡Rosie! – gritó Jake antes que la rubia subiera a su auto.

- ¿Si, Jake?

- Puedes decirle a… a Edward, ¿si me puede recoger mañana? ¿Por favor? – le dijo ruborizándose intensamente.

Rosalie le sonrió y le prometió que le daría el mensaje.

Ya para el día siguiente, Jacob sabía lo que tenía que hacer, para que las cosas volvieran a ser normales. Se vistió con su ropa favorita y espero a que Edward viniera por él. No tuvo que esperar más de 5 minutos.

Sintió el motor del Volvo y se apresuró en salir. Vio a Edward saliendo del auto, mirándolo con un poco de temor. Esto hizo que Jacob quisiera llevar a cabo su pequeño plan.

Se acercó lentamente a Edward, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y al estar cerca de Edward, puso su mano en la fría nuca del vampiro y acerco su rostro al suyo, dejando en su mejilla un delicado y cariñoso beso.

Edward estaba sorprendido. Hasta ayer había pensado que había perdido a Jacob para siempre. Y continuó pensando cuando no había podido saber que habían conversado Rosalie y él. No había podido leer su mente. Lo único que sabía era que Jacob pidió a Rosalie avisarle que vaya por él al día siguiente.

Y ahora Jacob se acercaba a él como antes. Lo besaba y lo tocaba, sin temerle. Pero él si tenía miedo.

Jacob pareció comprender todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en la cabeza del otro, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Soltó la nuca del vampiro y en su lugar tomo sus manos, acercándose hasta pegar cada parte de su cuerpo al del mayor y colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Soltó una de sus manos y la volvió a subir a la nuca del pálido muchacho, ejerciendo presión hasta que terminó colocando el rostro de Edward contra su cuello, demostrándole que confiaba en él. Que quería seguir recibiendo sus besos y sus caricias con la certeza de que Edward lo cuidaría.

Edward despertó de su letargo y estrechó con más fuerza a Jacob contra si, empezando a repartir pequeños besos a través de ese hermoso cuello, el cual luego acarició con cortas lamidas, sintiendo el sabor de su piel, el olor de sus cabellos, su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo tan frío. Teniendo a Jacob entre sus brazos, Edward se sentía en casa.

Jacob y él se separaron lentamente, sonriéndose y dándose mutuamente otro beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente separaron sus cuerpos y subieron al auto, para ir a la escuela.

En ningún momento dejaron de sonreír.

- Estamos bien, Edward. – le aseguró Jacob al vampiro, regalándole otra de sus sonrisas.

Ahora si estaban bien.

Se fueron a la escuela sin haber notado como una sombra se alejaba de la ventana desde la cual había observado tan romántica escena.

Dando vuelta con su silla de ruedas, Billy Black solo sonrió al ver a su hijo de nuevo feliz. Y también de ver así a ese ser al que su padre tanto había estimado.

-

**  
Notas finales:** Y aquí concluye otro capitulo… espero que les haya gustado… a mi si me gusto jeje… aunque me hizo sufrir el condenado.

Espero me digan que les gusto y que no… nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo xD… ¡R&R!


	9. Tan esperado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… aunque no me importaría tener a Jacob y a Edward por un rato jejeje**

**.**

**.**

**-**

**.**

**Tan esperado**

**.**

**-**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

- Esto no puede ser cierto. - Grité de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? - preguntó mi amiga más cercana, Jessica.

- Ehh… no, nada Jess. Solo olvidé uno de mis libros

- Ok. – dijo sin interés. Cuando se trataba de estudio, Jessica nunca mostraba ni mostraría interés.

Por supuesto que yo no me refería a ningún libro. Sino a lo que acababa de ver. A Edward saliendo de su auto… y luego yendo a abrirle la puerta a Jacob. Y sonriéndose mutuamente. Pensé que eso era lo peor que podía pasar, Pero inmediatamente después observe horrorizada como Edgard miraba a todos lados para después acercarse a Jacos, mi _"mejor amigo"_ y empezar a besarle el cuello. ¡El cuello!

¿Como es que podían estar así? Edward era mi pareja. Y Jacob mi mejor amigo. Se supone que somos nosotros, Edward y yo, quienes deberían estar así. Es a mí a quien debería mirar así. Tocar así. Es a mí a quien debería adorar, y sobre todo… ya debería haberme dicho lo que era y convertirme en lo que él era.

Vi como se separaban y que en sus ojos brillaba el amor que empezaban a sentir el uno por el otro.

_'¡No! Esos dos no estarán nunca juntos. Edward me hará suya. Y Jacob desaparecerá, así tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos.'_

Con esta promesa a mi misma, me apresuré a entrar a la escuela antes que alguno de los dos me encontrara en aquel lugar.

**Fin Bella POV**

**.**

**.**

Pasados algunos días, Jacob ya se encontraba cómodo con la especie a la que pertenecía _su_ Edward, pero ahora las preguntas no dejaban de agolparse en su mente. Quería conocer todo sobre los vampiros, pero no sabía como preguntarle al vampiro o a sus hermanos.

Estuvo con estas dudas toda la semana, hasta la hora del almuerzo del viernes. Se apresuró hacia la cafetería con el propósito de encontrarlo y apenas entró lo buscó con la mirada, pero lo que vio lo devolvió a la realidad. Ahí estaba Edward, si, pero sentada en su regazo se encontraba su novia. Bella. Su mejor amiga.

Se sintió un poco dolido por verlos así, lo cual no dejó de ser notado por Jasper, el cual al sentir sus emociones tan apesadumbradas, decidió ir a su encuentro.

- Hey, Jake. ¿No comes? – le dijo apenas estuvo a su lado.

- Ehh... si. – sin mirar lo que agarraba, tomó una botella de soda y se dirigió a la mesa donde el resto se encontraba sentado. Justo terminaba de sentarse y Alice, quien estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo, comenzó a platicar con él.

- Jacob, ¿qué tal tus clases? – preguntó suavemente la pequeña vampiresa.

- Todo aburrido. No conozco mucho a mis compañeros. – contestó mientras abría la botella que había traído.

Apenas escuchó su voz, Edward volteó a mirarlo atentamente. Sabía que luego de lo que había pasado afuera de su casa, días atrás, a Jacob no le haría nada de gracia el verlo con Bella sobre sus piernas.

A él tampoco le hacia gracia estar en esa situación. No quería tener a Bella sobre él. Quería que solo Jacob ocupara ese lugar. Pero no podía decirle nada. Era su novia y no podía simplemente decirle _'Bella, bájate de mi regazo'_.

Volvió a mirar a Jacob mientras sentía como Bella hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta de que él no le hacía el más mínimo caso. Vio que Jacob le sonreía dulcemente y este pequeño gesto significó mucho para Edward. Esto quería decir que aún quería seguir a su lado, por más que él estuviera con Bella.

.

.

El resto del viernes pasó normalmente, pero para el final de las clases, todas las preguntas volvieron a la cabeza de Jacob y era aún peor, puesto que no sabía si vería al mayor ese fin de semana. Pero como no sabía como plantear sus dudas a Edward, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Quería pedirle a Edward un aventón a su casa, pero al parecer Bella no lo dejaba marchar. Así que con mucha vergüenza, se acercó a Rosalie para pedírselo a ella.

- Rosie, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¡Jake! No hemos podido hablar en todo el día. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas completamente ruborizado. – dijo de pronto, mientras sonreía levemente.

- No lo estoy. – se defendió el jovencito. Rosalie asintió aún si creerle, extasiada por creer que la razón de ese sonrojo era su hermano.

- Eh, Rosie. ¿Te molestaría darme un aventón a casa?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero... pensé que Edward te llevaría. ¿Pelearon? No los he visto justos hoy. ¿Qué hizo esta vez el tonto de mi hermano?

- Rosie, cálmate. No ha hecho nada. Pero creo que está muy ocupado con Bella. Y la verdad no quiero importunar.

Rosalie vio como Jacob se puso un poco triste y no pudo evitar detestar aún más a Bella. Por su culpa su hermano y el joven nativo que tenía en frente no podían estar juntos, como estaba segura que tanto deseaban.

- No te pongas triste, Jake. Yo se que mi hermano preferiría mil veces estar contigo antes que con ella. Tú eres quien conoce nuestro mayor secreto. Ella no.

- Yo solo lo se de casualidad. No creo que Edward me lo haya dicho así por así. – no podía evitar sus sombríos pensamientos.

- Yo estoy segura que si, cariño. Tarde o temprano, Edward te lo hubiera dicho primera y únicamente a ti.

Con esto Jacob logró sonreír un poco, sintiendo como esa opresión en el pecho que sentía, se iba aligerando.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos entonces? - prosiguió la rubia.

Jacob ya no estaba seguro de si irse o no. En verdad quería que fuera Edward quien estuviera a su lado, así también podría preguntarle todo lo que quisiera sobre su condición de vampiro. Y tal vez Edward volvería a besar su cuello con la misma fogosidad con que lo hacía casi todas las mañanas. El primer día que lo besó ahí, después de conocer la verdad sobre él, había tenido un poco de temor de estar así con el vampiro, pero se había vuelto tan adicto a ese suave y apasionado contacto con él, que ahora al saludarse, ya no era el vampiro quien tenía que atraer a Jacob hacia él, sino que Jacob mismo se pegaba con mucha fuerza al duro cuerpo del mayor y le ofrecía su cuello sin reservas. Lo volteó a ver por última vez y sintió los mismos deseos de sentir a Edward nuevamente contra él.

_'Sentirte así, nuevamente así, Edward Cullen. Tan cerca de mí. Haciéndome gemir tu nombre'_ pensaba Jacob mientras miraba a Edward.

Rosalie notó su reticencia a retirarse del lugar con ella. Así que prefirió hacer algo que sabía que haría muy feliz a su hermano.

- Jake, ¿tienes mucha prisa por irte? ¿No te gustaría ir a nuestra casa mejor?

- ¿Qué? – Jacob dejó de mirar a Edward y ahora miraba fijamente a Rosalie.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a casa? – reiteró su pregunta.

Jacob volvió a mirar a Edward y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea lo mejor, Rosalie. Tal vez otro día.- y dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse. Mas no pudo llegar muy lejos, puesto que Rosalie lo tomó por el brazo y no lo dejó marchar.

- Nada de eso, Jacob Black. Vendrás a casa hoy. Esme estará muy feliz de conocerte y estoy segura que Carlisle también.

Esto hizo que Jacob se pusiera muy nervioso. No se sentía preparado para conocer a los 'padres' de Edward. Pero Rosalie, siendo Rosalie, había hecho uso de su fuerza vampírica y ya lo había metido al auto antes que él pudiera darse cuenta de que exactamente sucedía. La rubia terminó por subir también al auto y partieron con rapidez, despidiéndose del resto de los hermanos así como también de Edward y Bella.

Edward los vio partir y se sintió muy, muy mal. Él quería ser quien estuviera con _su_ Jake. En cambio, se encontraba estancado con su novia. Una novia que no lo dejaba irse de una vez y le hablaba de cosas que a su parecer no tenían ninguna importancia.

- Eddie, quiero ir a Seattle a comprar ropa nueva. ¿Me acompañas? – le decía dulcemente, pensando en que esta podría ser otra oportunidad para atraerlo hacia ella y lograr que la tomara. Además, tal vez se ofrecería a pagar por todas sus cosas. Y en ese caso, ¿quien era ella para negarse?

- No lo se, Bella. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy. _'Como alejarme de ti'._

- No me refiero a hoy, amor. Sino a este fin de semana. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Edward hizo ademanes de estarlo pensando. Aunque en realidad el salir con ella no entraba en sus planes. Ese fin de semana quería pasarlo en la reserva, en la casa de Jacob… más específicamente… en su cama. Con Jake… debajo de él. Su cuerpo tostado gimiendo al recibir sus caricias… y viendo su rostro sudoroso mientras el lo penetraba con fuerza… **'**_Alto a tus pensamientos, Edward. Deshazte de Bella primero'._

- Lo siento, Bella. Mis hermanos y yo vamos de campamento estos días. Mis padres también vienen con nosotros. – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Me encantaría poder seguir conociendo mejor a tus padres. – continuó insistiendo la joven.

Edward tenía ganas de patearse. ¿Por qué ella no podía simplemente rendirse? ¿Acaso no podía darse cuenta que todas sus excusas no eran mas que inventos para librar de ella?

- Es una cosa de familia, Bella. Lo siento mucho. _'Bueno… en realidad no lo siento tanto'._ Pero cuando regresemos de repente podemos hacer algo. – aprovechó que en esos momentos sus hermanos se iban para excusarse e irse también

- Bella, ya debo irme. – le da un beso en la frente y se sube a su auto.

- Pero, Eddie… - empieza a hacer pucheros su novia, acercándose a la ventana del auto.

- Nos vemos mañana, ¿si? – enciende el coche y se va de la escuela. Pone un poco de música, sintiéndose por fin liberado. Cada día que pasaba, era un día más en el que se arrepentía de haber pensado que Bella era la persona que él esperaba. Si tan solo hubiera esperando un poco más… lo habría conocido… y ahora estarían juntos.

No sabía como terminar con Bella. Y era conciente que si lo hacía y empezaba a salir con Jacob inmediatamente, Bella se pondría furiosa con ambos. En especial con Jake.

No sabia que hacer.

Solo sabía que ahora tenía todo el fin de semana por delante para planear que hacer con Jake.

Este pensamiento logró que olvidara todo lo demás y solo tuviera cabeza para sus planes con el más joven.

.

----------------------------

.

- ¡Bienvenido a mi casa, Jake! – casi gritó la exuberante rubia, estacionando el auto cerca a la entrada de la casa.

- Wow. – fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven quilette. – Vaya casa, Rosie. Mas parece una mansión.

Rosalie solo rió suavemente por este comentario.

- Ven, pasemos. - Y empezaron a caminar con dirección a la puerta principal.

Abrió y al ver el interior de la casa Jacob se quedó aun más asombrado. Era en verdad una casa hermosa. Tenía una decoración muy moderna, pero a pesar de esto, le gustó el ambiente hogareño que se podía detectar en aquel lugar. Era como si la casa te invitara a entrar y sentirte cómodo ahí.

Tal era el asombro del joven, que no sintió cuando dos personas entraron a la habitación, abrazados y susurrándose cosas al oído. Se trataba nada más y nada menos, que del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, Esme Cullen.

Ambos vieron a Rosalie y a un joven y se aprestaron a presentarse, casi matando de un susto a Jacob.

- Hola – saludo Carlisle, haciendo que Jacob lo mirara finalmente y empezara a sentirse nervioso, como nunca antes lo había pensado.

- Carlisle, Esme, les presento a Jacob. Jacob Black. – comenzó la blonda.

- Black? Eres pariente de… - interrumpió el médico.

- ¿De Ephraim Black? Si, señor. Era mi abuelo. – contestó suavemente el menor.

Carlisle quería volver a preguntarle algo, pero se escucha como dos autos se estacionan cerca del primer auto y en menos de 1 minuto, el resto de los integrantes de la familia entran a la casa.

Edward fue el primero en entrar e inmediatamente notó a Jacob. Interiormente agradeció a todos los cielos por que en verdad fuera Jacob, en su sala, en su casa, con sus padres.

- Jake, hermano. ¿Rosalie te convenció finalmente? – dijo a modo de saludo Emmett, entrando primero y dando unas suaves palmadas a la espalda de Jacob.

Este solo le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, Jake – empezó la más pequeña del grupo. Ahí empezaba su plan con el joven. – Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar. ¿No quieres venir conmigo de paseo mejor? – volvió a decir con su mejor sonrisa.

Edward y el resto supieron a donde iban los comentarios de Alice. Era muy bien sabido por todos, que cuando una persona le agradaba sobremanera a la vidente, esta ponía esa mirada de inocencia y lograba que la acompañaran a ir de compras con ella. Y que con esa misma mirada lograría que la persona aceptara ser la muñeca de Alice, para vestir y desvestir a su antojo.

Debían decir algo… y rápido.

- Alice. Fuiste de compras ayer. ¿No te parece suficiente? – dijo suavemente la figura materna de la casa.

- Pero… ¡Esme! ¡Quería ir con Jake! – refutó empezando a hacer pucheros. Los cuales no afectaron a ninguno de los presentes. – Ufff… malos. – se acercó a Jacob, le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a susurrar en su oído, a pesar que todos podían oírla fuerte y claro. – Si vendrás conmigo al centro comercial, ¿no Jaky? – se alejo ligeramente y espero su respuesta.

- Si, Alice. Me gustaría mucho acompañarte. – respondió sin ver las caras de pánico del resto de la familia. _'¿Qué daño puede hacerme el ir con ella de compras? No es como si fuera una compradora compulsiva'_. Que equivocado estaba.

Jacob dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se volteo a mirar a los _padres_ de Edward.

- Señor Cullen…

- Dime, Carlisle.

- Car…Carlisle, solo quería decirle que… sé que usted conoció a mi abuelo. – se detuvo por un momento al ver las miradas de pánico en los rostros del doctor y de su esposa. – Y bueno, yo no tengo problemas con… con lo que son. Solo quería que lo supieran.

Esme lo miró con agradecimiento en su mirada, y su felicidad aumentó al sentir a Jacob a su lado para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. En verdad se la había metido en el bolsillo con ese gesto.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer, Jacob? – dijo con su típica voz suave.

- No se preocupe señora… - se rectificó ante la mirada de su contraparte. – No te preocupes Esme, no tengo hambre aún.

- Dime si deseas algo, cariño.

Luego sintió el brazo de su esposo en su cintura, llevándosela del lugar para dar más privacidad a los jóvenes.

- ¿Quieres conocer el resto de la casa, Jake? – preguntaron todos en coro. Se miraron y rieron todos a la vez.

- Ven conmigo Jake. Dejemos a estos locos. –intervino la rubia de la familia, sabiendo exactamente la reacción que provocaría en _alguien._

Edward inmediatamente se acercó a Jacob y tomándolo del brazo empezó a empujarlo en dirección a las escaleras.

- Yo le daré el tour. Así que gracias, pero no gracias, Rosalie. – casi gruñó Edward.

Y desaparecieron de vista de los demás, sin notar como se miraban y sonreían maliciosamente.

.

.

Edward le mostró a Jacob todos los rincones de la gran casa hasta llegar finalmente al último piso… en frente de la puerta de su habitación.

Al entrar Jacob puso apreciar toda la habitación. El sofá negro… los muchos Cds de música, apilados en grandes estantes. Las ventanas de vidrio que daban una gran vista al bosque.

- Y, ¿aquí pasas todo tu tiempo libre? – preguntó el jovencito sentándose en el sofá, viendo desde ahí todos los movimientos de Edward.

- Casi todos. Excepto cuando vamos de caza. – miró a Jake y lo vio con la mirada gacha después de su comentario. Decidió acercarse y alzar su rostro con su mano derecha. – No quería incomodarte. Lo siento.

- No lo has hecho. Es solo que…

- ¿Si?

- Yo… eh… no es nada. Mejor olvídalo.

- Dime, Jake. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Si lo hago, Edward. Yo… quería saber algunas cosas sobre… tu sabes… tu familia y tu. - ¡Listo! Lo había dicho.

Edward le sonrió esa sonrisa que lo derretía.

- Pregúntame lo que quieras, Jaky. – usó el mismo apodo que acababa de inventar Alice para él. Se acomodó a su lado en el sofá y Jacob siguiendo sus instintos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro, aspirando su aroma. Lo que siguió fue un silencio cómodo entre ambos.

A decir verdad, se sentía tan cómodo en esa posición que poco a poco se fue adormeciendo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Edward.

- ¿Prefieres recostarte bien en el sofá, Jake? – preguntó, despertando al más joven.

- ¿Eh? No, no, no. No te preocupes.

- Ven aquí. Descansa un poco. – se levantó de su sitio y hizo que Jacob se recostara.

Éste no refutó nada. El sofá era demasiado cómodo y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, sintiendo a Edward velar su sueño desde su lugar en el suelo.

- Eres hermoso, Jacob – empezó el otro en voz baja. – Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto. Y estoy enamorado de ti.

Dijo esto último acercando sus labios lentamente a los labios del joven durmiente. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había depositado un beso en sus labios.

_'Esto es la gloria'_. No pudo evitar pensar.

Se separó rápidamente, al sentir como Jacob se removía entre sueños, pero no llegó a despertar.

Se sintió atrevido, y volvió a acercar sus labios a ese dulce néctar hasta juntarlos por completo. Empezó a mover lentamente sus labios, pensando que Jacob no se daría cuenta, pero estaba tan metido en ese acto tan placentero, que no se dio cuenta que Jacob había abierto los ojos y lo veía con sorpresa. Hasta que lo sintió.

Las manos de Jacob contra su rostro.

Sus labios moviéndose a la par que los suyos propios.

Su cuerpo acercándose más a él.

Edward abrió los ojos y lo vio. Completamente ruborizado, pero sin alejarse de él. Así que cerró los ojos y decidió seguir disfrutando el momento.

Jacob por su parte movió las manos que tenía a cada lado del rostro de Edward y las coloco en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él, hasta que Edward terminó encima de él. Cubriéndolo completamente. Transmitiéndole la frialdad que emanaba su cuerpo, pero que él apenas y sentía, tan metido en esas nuevas sensaciones. Nunca antes había besado a otra persona en toda su vida. Pero ahora sabía que podía ser magnífico. Y también estaba seguro que solo con el vampiro se sentiría así. Decidió dejar de pensar y disfrutar a su vez de todo lo que Edward le ofrecía.

Continuaron besándose por un par de minutos más. Edward podía haber seguido besándolo por toda una eternidad, pero era consciente que su pequeño nativo necesitaba respirar y se separó lentamente de sus labios, no queriendo hacerlo realmente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Y vieron la misma mirada reflejada en ambos.

Pasión.

Deseo.

Amor.

Un infinito amor.

Edward quiso bajar de encima de Jacob, pero éste no lo dejo. Solo lo dejo colocarse detrás de él y abrazarlo posesivamente, colocando su rostro en el cuello del menor. Sintiendo su aroma y el roce de sus negros y largos cabellos contra su rostro. Sintiendo como se quedaba dormido, protegido entre sus fuertes brazos. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Igual que la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

El mayor observó dormir al jovencito, pensando en todo lo que les esperaba.

Ahora que había probado los labios de Jacob, se sentía adicto a ellos. Ya no podía continuar con la farsa.

Terminaría su noviazgo con Bella.

Al día siguiente si era necesario.

E inmediatamente después, le pediría a Jacob que fuera su pareja. Su única pareja. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente, pues sabía que el más joven aceptaría, si se dejaba guiar por aquél beso compartido.

Apretó más su abrazo sobre Jacob y se contentó con sentirlo a su lado.

E hizo nota mental de comprar una cama, donde podría dormir con más comodidad, pero igual manteniendo a Jacob entre sus brazos.

Para siempre.

.

-

.

**Notas finales: **Lo siento… de verdad lo siento con la gente que me deja reviews… tuve unas semanas muy difíciles con la facultad y eso mato a mis musos… pero ya los resucité.

Espero que les guste el capítulo. El siguiente será muy… muy… muyyyyyy emocionante. Un beso a todas las personas que leen mi historia. Me alegran el día. :D

¡R&R!


	10. Separación y Unión

**Disclaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen… aunque sigo insistiendo en que no me molesto si ella me regala a Jacob y Edward jajaja**

Hola chicos… vuelvo después de un largo tiempo. Los musos están inquietos y soltando todas las ideas nuevamente. Así que ahora si habrán actualizaciones más seguidas.

Dedico este capitulo a mi novio, se que nunca lo leerá, porque es una pobre alma desamparada que no comprende ni ama el slash… pero que se hace, ¡así te amo Joel!

Dedico también este capítulo (y toda la historia) a todos ustedes chicos y chicas que leen todas mis ideas chifladas pasadas a la pc. Espero que les guste :)

-

-

**Separación y unión**

**-**

**-**

Horas después Jacob continuaba descansando entre los protectores brazos de su amor. Y Edward no dejaba de vigilar el sueño del más joven, extasiado al ver la tierna sonrisa en el rostro de Jake.

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los del otro, ejerciendo un poco de presión, lo que hizo que Jacob abandonara el mundo de los sueños, para adentrarse a uno mucho mejor. El mundo de Edward. Lentamente empezó a responder el beso, hasta que éste se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas y de manos moviéndose por todas partes. Pero la falta de aire hizo que ambos tuvieran que separarse, todo esto sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

- Hola. – comenzó el vampiro, regalándole una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas de lado con las cuales volvía loco a Jacob.

- Hola. – respondió el nativo, acercándose más a Edward, si eso era posible.- Estas helado. – rió nervioso.

- Lo siento… cosas de vampiros. – empezó Edward, intentando alejarse un poco, cosa que Jacob no permitió.

- Edward… ¿te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?

Esto era lo que Edward sabía que iba a suceder. Era obvio que un joven como Jacob, a pesar de haber sido criado según las costumbres de su pueblo, pero sin conocer por completo los mitos y las leyendas del mismo, tendría mucha curiosidad después de todos los acontecimientos recientes. Y si a todo esto se le agregaba la corta edad de Jacob, era iluso para Edward el pensar que esta conversación ocurriría más tarde que temprano.

Pero no quería dudas entre él y Jacob. No ahora que estaba tan cerca a él, que sentía su olor, como sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cuello y como toda su anatomía se amoldaba a la suya propia.

Tenían que hablar.

- Se de lo que quieres hablar, Jake. Adelante. – expresó el mayor, mirando fijamente al otro, para asegurarle que todo seguía bien.

- ¿Estas seguro? No quiero incomodarte.

- Nunca podrías hacerlo Jacob. – confesó el vampiro mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del joven quilette.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – empezó por la pregunta que le pareció más fácil.

- 17. – fue la respuesta ambigua.

- ¡Edward! Dime la verdad. – refutó Jake.

- Es la verdad – rió Edward. – Tenía 17 años cuando Carlisle me convirtió, por lo tanto tengo 17.

- Me estás tomando el pelo. – añadió Jacob, dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas a su acompañante, claro que esté ni lo sintió. – Y con edad vampírica, ¿cuántos años tienes? – ahora que Edward había estado bromeando con él, ya no se sentía tan nervioso al hacer sus preguntas.

- Me transformaron en lo que el año 1918. Tengo 108 años.

- ¿En serio? – Jacob no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si. Y debo ser una especie de pedófilo por estar así contigo. – continuó Edward.

Jacob notó cierta inseguridad en los ojos de su compañero y rápidamente se pegó más a él, antes que el otro tuviera oportunidad de alejarse, y pegó sus labios a los de su mayor.

- No me importa tu edad. – dijo Jacob, una vez que hubo alejado sus labios de los del vampiro.

Edward siempre se había sentido inseguro de si mismo, por lo que era. Pero la mirada y la forma en que Jacob le respondió, lo hizo sentirse reconfortado consigo mismo y con el hecho de estar con alguien tan especial como lo era el jovencito. Definitivamente ahora comprendía que Jacob era la persona que había esperado.

- Siguiente pregunta. – dijo de pronto Edward, aligerando un poco la tensión.

- Mmm… ¿y tus hermanos? ¿Como hizo para cambiarlos a ustedes cinco? – ésta era una de las preguntas que más se moría Jacob por hacer. Era obvio que en esas épocas, sería más que notoria la desaparición de 5 jóvenes.

- No somos hermanos. Al menos no biológicos.

- Pero… ustedes dicen que son hermanos.

- Tú sabes lo que la gente de Forks piensa de Carlisle y Esme, ¿no es cierto?

- Claro. Todos en el pueblo saben que ustedes son adoptados.

- ¿De verdad lo somos?

Jacob se puso a pensar por un momento. Edward y Alice iban en el mismo año, mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper iban un año más adelante… lo que significaba que…

- No tienen ningún parentesco de sangre, ¿no? – mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

- Bingo.

- ¿Y de donde salieron?

Edward se acomodó mejor en el sofá, y empezó a contarle la historia de su familia.

- Ya sabes que Carlisle me convirtió. Estaba muriendo, y prefirió salvarme, aunque él asegura que también lo impulsaron sentimientos egoístas al hacerlo. Llevaba años, décadas buscando un compañero y me encontró. Años después encontró a Esme, casi muriendo y decidió convertirla a ella también. En el hospital donde la encontró, todos creían que ya había muerto o estaba muy próxima a morir, por lo que nadie notó cuando se llevó su cuerpo.

Rosalie fue la siguiente. No puedo contarte mucho de su historia, porque a ella no le gusta hablar de eso, pero en fin, seguramente te lo contará a ti. Después de todo, ella te adora.

Ante ese comentario, Jacob no pudo mas que ruborizarse. Él también quería mucho a la rubia, después de todo, gracias a ella el había logrado vencer su miedo respecto al Edward vampiro que había conocido. Además, ella lo había llevado a la casa, y ahora se encontraba en donde estaba. Dejo de pensar y se volvió a concentrar en lo que le decía Edward.

- ¿En donde estábamos? Ah si, luego vino Emmett. Rosalie lo trajo, ¿sabes? Lo encontró siendo atacado por un oso y lo trajo hasta nosotros para que Carlisle lo convirtiera para ella. Él se recuperó gracias a ella y terminaron enamorándose.

- ¿Y qué hay de Jasper y Alice?

- Ellos nos encontraron en realidad. Bueno, Alice nos encontró. Tuvo una visión de Jasper y lo encontró, luego tuvo una visión de nuestra familia y así se nos unieron.

- ¿Visión? – esto era cada vez más y más extraño para el joven.

- Alice, Jasper y yo tenemos ciertos dones, los cuales se acentuaron cuando nos convirtieron.

Por alguna razón, Jacob sospechaba que esto lo iba a sorprender más que incluso saber que los vampiros existían y eran reales, tan reales como que se encontraba entre los brazos de uno de ellos.

- Alice puede ver el futuro y Jasper puede manipular las emociones de las personas que lo rodean.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo leo los pensamientos de las personas.

- ¿De todas? – preguntó alarmado Jacob.

- De todas. Excepto la tuya... y la de Bella.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – dejo deliberadamente de lado a Bella.

- No lo se.

- ¿Tendré algo raro en el cerebro?

- Jaja… yo leo mentes, ¿y tu crees que estas mal? – Edward no pudo evitar estrechar más fuerte a Jacob contra si. Estar con él era como un soplo de aire fresco. Era revitalizante ver tanta inocencia en alguien. – No Jake, no estás mal de la cabeza. Pero es raro que después de muchos años así, encuentre a alguien inmune a mis poderes. Pero estoy feliz por eso. Se que si pudiera leer cada uno de tus pensamiento y tu lo supieras, estarías frustrado, enojado… o triste.

- No me molestaría que leyeras mis pensamientos. Solo si se trata de ti.

Y así, vampiro y nativo continuaron conversando, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor. Jacob comenzó a comprender más sobre el mundo de Edward, y a su vez, Edward se sintió aun más enamorado de tan comprensiva criatura. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de noche y Jacob debía regresar a casa.

Edward inmediatamente se ofreció a llevarlo a casa y se pusieron en marcha luego de haberse despedido de los demás integrantes de la familia, los cuales se quedaron hablando de Jacob; Rosalie y Alice mas que los demás.

Llegando a la reserva, Jacob y Edward volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión de la tarde, siendo concientes que no sabrían cuando volverían a estar así nuevamente. Finalmente, Jacob entró a su casa y un muy feliz Edward hizo su regreso a casa.

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

A la mañana siguiente, Edward ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Era sábado, por lo tanto fue temprano a la casa de los Swan con el fin de borrar la barrera que quedaba entre Jacob y él.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y tocó un par de veces. Al cabo de unos minutos quien le abrió la puerta fue Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella.

- Buenos días, señor. ¿Se encuentra Bella? – preguntó impaciente el vampiro.

- Hola, Edward. No está, fue de compras con Renee a Seattle. Pensé que te lo había dicho.

Había estado tan preocupado y con prisa por hablar con Bella, que había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle. Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para hablar con ella.

- Si me lo dijo, señor. Supongo que lo había olvidado. Gracias y hasta luego.

- Cuídate Edward. _'Eres lo mejor que pudo encontrar mi dulce Bells'_ leyó Edward en los pensamientos del jefe de policía. Pero prefirió pretender que no lo había hecho. Al final, más de uno estaría decepcionado que Bella y él ya no estuvieran juntos.

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

En vista que no había encontrado a Bella en casa, el vampiro no tuvo mejor idea que ir a pasar el resto del día en la reserva. Y hacia allí se dirigió, más específicamente a la casa de los Black.

Apenas llegó, Billy lo saludó efusivamente, para luego pedir a su hija mayor que llamara a Jacob. La cortesía del hombre nativo era algo que sorprendía y encantaba a Edward.

A los pocos minutos bajó Jacob, dándole una sonrisa tímida al vampiro y acercándose para hablar con éste.

- Creo que deberían salir a caminar muchachos. – fue la sugerencia del padre de Jacob.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó sorprendido el menor.

- Es un bonito día para dar un paseo, ¿no lo crees Edward? _'Parece un día para que el amor flote en el aire'_ pensó al final, lo que fue percibido por el vampiro.

_'Parece que si esta de acuerdo. Será mejor no desaprovechar._' Pensó el vampiro esta vez.

- Si que lo es. ¿Vamos Jacob? Tal vez encontremos a Rosalie dando vueltas por aquí. – sugirió ahora dicho vampiro al otro joven.

- Ehh… si, claro. Vamos.

Ambos salieron y empezaron a alejarse lentamente de la casa, en dirección al garaje en donde Jacob tenía su pequeño taller mecánico.

Edward no desaprovechó el tiempo y apenas estuvieron lejos de vistas curiosas, empujó al menor contra una de las paredes y lo empezó a besar con fiereza. Jacob no se quedó atrás y besó al vampiro con la misma pasión con la que estaba siendo besado, aunque al final su conciencia pudo más que la pasión y empujó a Edward lejos de él.

- Jake… ¿qué sucede?

- No quiero hacer esto Edward. – fue la respuesta que recibió.

Edward se quedó sorprendido.

- Pero Jacob, pensé que nos gustábamos.

- Y me gustas, Edward. Mas de lo que creí que me gustaría alguien. Pero tú estás con Bella. No podría interponerme entre ustedes.

- No lo estas haciendo, Jacob. Lo mio con Bella va a terminar. Quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Y qué pasara con ella? ¿Crees que no descubrirá la razón por la que la estarías dejando? Es mi mejor amiga, ¡por todos los cielos! No puedo hacerle esto, Edward. No puedo. – Edward no soporto ver así a Jacob, por eso lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño, mientras empezaba a murmurar palabras de cariño para él.

Jacob se fue relajando en los brazos del mayor y respondió al abrazo. Por un lado se sentía mal de estar así con él, ya que tenía pareja, y era alguien muy cercano a Jacob. Pero por otra parte, sabía que no podría renunciar a Edward después de haber sentido sus labios. No podría dejarlo ir. No quería dejarlo ir.

No iba a dejarlo ir.

Levantó el rostro y antes que el otro adivinara sus movimientos, lo besó en plena boca. Lo besó ansiosamente, mordiendo sus labios hasta sentir a su compañero responder a aquél beso, sintiendo como lo aferraban más contra su cuerpo.

- Habla con ella, Edward. – dijo Jacob apenas separaron sus labios.

- Lo haré. Te lo aseguro. Se que ella podrá entender y estará feliz viéndote a ti feliz.

- Respecto a eso… no creo que sea lo más adecuado el que nuestra relación se sepa. Al menos no por un tiempo.

- ¿Quieres que esto sea un secreto?

- La gente va a hablar, Edward, compréndelo por favor. Ya sabes como son todos aquí. Nos acosarían a Bella, a ti y a mí. Y no quisiera que Bella se sienta mal teniendo que vernos juntos.

- Está bien, Jake. Se hará como tú quieras. – aceptó el vampiro. Si eso era lo que Jacob quería hacer, él lo complacería.

- Muy bien. Ahora, cállate y bésame.

Y el vampiro hizo exactamente eso.

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

Llegado el lunes, Edward estaba completamente determinado a lo que debía hacer. Y por eso mismo fue uno de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, a sabiendas que Bella siempre llegaba temprano.

Fue hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada a un lado de la entrada de la escuela. Ella al verlo, se levantó de su sitio y fue a su encuentro.

Ese día se había vestido provocativamente. Llevaba una camiseta que claramente dejaba ver un gran escote, junto con una falda que dejaba ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Algo que a cualquier otro le hubiera encantado ver y mas aún sentir, pero que a Edward no le inspiraba nada mas que pena por lo que iba a hacer. Solo pensar en Jacob, le dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que debía.

- Hola, mi amor. – saludó la morena, colgándose inmediatamente del cuello de Edward, y tratando de besarlo en los labios.

Edward la esquivó en el último minuto y el beso solo llego a tocar su mejilla.

- Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

- Claro Eddie, dime.

- Aquí no. Caminemos.

Bella se alegró. Tenía todo preparado para seducir a Edward ese mismo día. Tal vez ahora si lograra excitarlo lo suficiente como para que la tocara indecentemente. Ese era su propósito: excitarlo, que la llevara a la cama, y así él ya no la dejaría, por el contrario, se obsesionaría con ella.

Claro que no sabía que todo se iba a venir abajo en cuestión de minutos.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba seductoramente a su pareja.

Edward se alejó de ella y decidió soltarle la bomba de una vez.

- Esto ya no funciona, Bella.

- ¿De que hablas Eddie? – dijo una en verdad preocupada Bella.

- Hablo de nuestra relación Bella. Esto ya no da para más y quiero terminar. – soltó Edward.

Bella se quedó de piedra e inmediatamente empezó a sacar sus conclusiones.

_'Crees que no lo se, ¿verdad? Terminas conmigo por ese mocosito de Jacob Black. ¿Qué te habrás creído para atreverte a cortarme a mí? ¡A mi! ¡A Isabella Swan! Deberías estar adorando el suelo por donde camino, ¡pero no! Suspiras por ese muchachito imbécil. Pero esto te va a costar muy caro Edward Cullen. Tu y ese idiota de Black, e incluso toda tu familia me las va a pagar… ¡ya lo verán!'_

- Estás bromeado, ¿no Eddie? – preguntó Bella con cara de falsa inocencia.

- Ojala fuera así, Bella. Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. Algunas relaciones terminan y la nuestra es uno de esos casos.

- No te molestes conmigo.

- No estoy molesta, Eddie. No estoy feliz tampoco, pero al menos has sido sincero conmigo. Nunca podría molestarme o sentirme herida por eso.

- Bella…

- No, Eddie. Déjame decirlo. Se que ya no estaremos juntos, pero igual quiero que sigamos siendo tan amigos como cuando lo éramos antes de empezar a salir. ¿Me lo prometes?

Edward se sorprendió de lo fácil que parecía estar resultando todo. Bella estaba resultando ser muy comprensiva, claro que ella no sabia cual era el verdadero motivo para la ruptura. Pero ya que parecía estar tomando las cosas tan bien, y demostraba lo madura que era, estaba seguro que una vez se supiera de su relación con Jacob, ella se alegraría junto con él.

- Entonces… ¿amigos? – preguntó Bella.

- Amigos. – le sonrió Edward.

Bella lo abrazó delicadamente y Edward le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como se sacaba un peso de encima.

_'Verás que conmigo nadie se mete, Edward Cullen. Y tu zorra pagará por lo que me has hecho.'_ – fue el pensamiento de Bella en el tiempo que duró su abrazo con el otro joven.

Finalmente se separaron y ambos fueron en distintas direcciones. Edward fue directamente a la escuela a encontrarse con sus hermanos, mientras que Bella se dirigía a su coche, para luego emprender marcha hacia su casa. Ese día no podría enfocarse en los estudios. No cuando tenía mucho que planear.

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

Nada mas llegar a su casa, Bella comenzó a gritar y a lanzar todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino.

- ¡Todo mi esfuerzo… todo mi maldito esfuerzo… arggghhh! – terminó gritando Bella una ves que hubo llegado a su habitación.

Empezó a romper todo lo que había en el cuarto, sin dejar de gritar por el ultraje del que había sido victima.

- Yo te maldigo, Edward Cullen. Y también te maldigo, Jacob Black. Esta afrenta me la pagarán. Así sea lo último que haga, primero los veré muertos.

Y así continuo gritando, llorando y lanzando cosas, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de improviso.

- Bells, ¿qué ha sucedido abajo? – preguntó un preocupado Charlie Swan, entrando junto a su esposa, Renee.

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ahora Bella, completamente nerviosa.

- Tu padre esta de vacaciones, hija. Pero dinos, ¿qué pasó? Abajo todo esta hecho un caos. Oh, no Charlie. ¿Y si alguien se metió a la casa? – empezó a preocuparse la señora de la casa.

- ¡Mamá! Cálmate, ¿si? Nadie se ha metido. Lo del desorden de abajo es culpa mía.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando, Isabella? – preguntó Charlie, comenzando a enfadarse.

- Yo… pues verán… - sonrío inocentemente a sus padres y comenzó su relato. – lo que sucede, papá, fue que estaba cargando unas cosas pesadas que tenía que botar y se me cayeron muchas cosas en la casa. – terminó, apenada y bajando la cabeza, por lo que ninguno de sus padres vio la sonrisa de arrogancia que adornaba su rostro.

- Oh, Bella. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – se enterneció Renee y terminó abrazando a su única hija.

- Si, Bells. Solo tenías que decirlo. – continuo ya un menos tenso Charlie.

- Después de todo, solo se compran cosas nuevas y listo. No te hiciste daño, ¿no cielo? – dijo una preocupada Renee.

- No, mamá. Estoy bien.

- De acuerdo, Bells. Te dejamos mientras tu padre y yo vamos a limpiar un poco abajo. Haz tu lo mismo con tu habitación, cielo.

Bella sonrió con autosuficiencia apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación. Sus padres eran dos mas de aquellos que la creían una santa paloma y obviamente no tenía ninguna intención de que eso cambiara. No que lo hiciera, ella era _perfecta._

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

**Edward POV**

**Momentos antes… en la escuela…**

Después de hablar con Bella, decidí volver lo más rápido posible a la escuela. A esta hora, Jacob ya habría llegado y quería contarle lo que había pasado lo más rápido posible.

Lo vi cerca a la entrada acompañado de Alice y Rosalie. Al parecer ambas todavía no desistían de convencerlo de ir de comprar con ellas, mientras que Emmett y Jasper se alejaban lo más rápido que podían de ellas.

Fui a rescatar a mi Jacob, antes que lo convencieran de hacer alguna locura. Era tan inocente, que aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de complacerlas.

Me acerqué y apenas Jacob me vio, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, la cual respondí con otra de las mías. Ya pensaba en que sin Bella en el medio, podría empezar a acercarme físicamente a él, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como se ruborizaba y se alejaba lentamente.

Decidí desistir para no incomodarlo, pero eso no significaba que me quedaría tranquilo. Al finalizar las clases, lo acorralaría y me tendría que escuchar… con suerte, esta vez no rehuiría mis besos o mis caricias

**Fin Edward POV**

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

Para el final de las clases, Edward se encontraba a punto de colgarse por las paredes. En todo el día, no había podido encontrar a Jacob solo, sino era porque iba con sus compañeros de clase era porque ni Rosalie ni Alice lo dejaban acercarse al joven nativo.

Pero saliendo del edificio principal de la escuela, encontró que Jacob estaba sentado en su motocicleta… aparentemente esperándolo.

- Hola, Edward. – saludó tímidamente el joven.

- Hola, Jake. He intentado hablarte todo el día.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no…? – fue interrumpido por Jacob.

- ¿Por qué no deje que te acercaras? – terminó la pregunta por él.

- Si.

- Se de que va esa conversación, Edward. Y no me parecía que la escuela fuera el lugar apropiado para tenerla.

- Tienes razón. Espera un momento. – se fue por cerca de dos minutos a hablar con sus hermanos y luego volvió a donde estaba Jacob. Se subió detrás de él en la moto y se fueron rápidamente.

Edward no quería que sus hermanos escucharan la conversación. Ya se enterarían luego.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la escuela, Jacob detuvo la motocicleta y Edward bajó de ella, ayudando luego a Jacob. Al igual que con Bella, Edward y Jacob caminaron adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que Edward tomó del brazo al menor y lo pegó a su cuerpo, besándolo antes que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

Jacob respondió inmediatamente el beso, subiendo los brazos hasta apresar el cuello del vampiro entre ellos, mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con la estrecha cintura del menor.

- Te extrañé.

- Nos vimos hace dos días, Edward. – rió el joven.

- Mucho tiempo. – dijo el vampiro antes de devorar los otros labios apasionadamente.

- Edward… Edward… - dijo el joven intentando separarse del mayor, mientras éste no dejaba de devorarle esta vez el cuello. – Edward, aun tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas? – terminó acaloradamente.

Edward se separó de él haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y comenzó a relatarle todo lo referente a su plática con Bella.

Por su parte, Jacob se encontraba dividido. Por un lado, se sentía mal de que Edward hubiera terminado con su mejor amiga; pero por otra parte se encontraba feliz por el hecho y eso le daba un poco de miedo. No quería que su felicidad se construyera en la base del sufrimiento de otros.

- Jake, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward preocupado por el silencio del joven.

- Si, Edward. Sigue.

- Se lo tomo bastante bien. Aun desea que sigamos siendo amigos.

- ¿Como la viste? ¿Triste? ¿Molesta? – preguntó Jacob.

- Estaba bastante tranquila. Así que parece que lo acepto.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de oír eso. – Jacob respiró aliviado. Su amiga no estaba molesta.

- Entonces… - comenzó el vampiro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ahora si aceptas ser mi pareja? – preguntó esperanzado el vampiro, lo que hizo que el otro se ruborizara mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Edward no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a reclamar los labios de Jacob, esta vez como su pareja definitiva.

La vida les estaba sonriendo.

-

ooooooooooooooooooo

-

En el mismo momento en que Jacob y Edward establecían su relación, Alice se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en su cama mientras su esposo la sostenía contra si y le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían sonreír, cuando de pronto la vista se le nubló y tuvo otra de sus tan conocidas visiones.

Esta vez veía una niebla que rodeaba todo Forks, pero entre la niebla pudo distinguir claramente tres figuras desconocidas que se acercaban al campo abierto donde todos los Cullen mas Jacob se encontraban. Dos hombres y una mujer eran los componentes de ese trío de recién llegados.

Veía como ellos se acercaban lo más posible a los demás vampiros y como uno de ellos observaba fijamente a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia… hasta posar su mirada en Jacob Black, aspirando con fuerza y lentamente sonreír de una manera extraña mientras lo devoraba con la mirada.

De pronto todo se volvió negro y Alice salió del trance en el que estaba con una sola idea en la mente…

_'Jacob…'_ - es lo único que pudo pensar.

- ¡Edward! – se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y salió corriendo antes de que Jasper supiera lo que había pasado.

-

**Notas del autor:** Y así concluye otro capitulo de su telenovela… ay no perdón, de su historia "La Lucha de las Almas Gemelas".

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… y también… ¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! Que todo les vaya súper bien en este nuevo año que comienza… y si salen, no tomen mucho; y si toman, no manejen.

R&R.


	11. Visitas

**Disclaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer, así que los personajes no me pertenecen… aunque sigo insistiendo en que no me molesto si ella me regala a Jacob y Edward jajaja**

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por tan larga desaparición, la diversidad es completamente exasperante y desesperante. Pero al menos ya me pude hacer un tiempo para completar el capitulo. No es muy largo, peor ya podré actualizar más seguido. Espero que les guste. ¡Besitos!

**.**

**.**

**Visitas**

**.**

**.**

Alice salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección a la de Edward. Desafortunadamente, su búsqueda no dio frutos, por lo que empezó a buscarlo por el resto de la casa.

En su camino, se cruzo con Emmett y él le dijo que Edward aún no llegaba desde que se fue con Jacob de la escuela.

Alice sabía que debía esperar a que Edward regresara, pero sus ansias por llamarlo y pedirle que viniera eran muy grandes también. Sin embargo, apenas iba a marcar su número desde su celular, Jasper se lo quitó negándose a devolvérselo.

- Jasper, dame el teléfono.

- No, Alice.

- Tengo que llamar a Edward, Jas.

- No te alteres. Dime por que estas así. ¿Qué has visto?

- Tengo que hablar con Edward. Es muy importante.

- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Jacob?

- Si y Edward debe saberlo.

- Ven, habla conmigo primero. – abrazó a su esposa y trató de que se calmara.

- No, Jas. Debe ser Edward el primero en saberlo. Por eso necesito que me des ese teléfono. – dijo intentado quitarle el teléfono de la mano.

Jasper únicamente lo colocó más lejos de su alcance.

- Lo mas probable es que Edward se encuentre en la reserva con Jacob, asíque vas a tener que calmarte o sino no te dejare hablar con él, ¿está bien? - dijo Jasper, ya serio.

Alice poco a poco sintió como el poder de su esposo fluía, logrando calmarla instantáneamente.

- Vamos a la habitación.

- Está bien – aceptó Alice, ya totalmente apaciguada.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, Edward regresó a casa. Todos se sorprendieron de lo feliz que se veía. Sin embargo, apenas vio a Alice, supo que algo serio estaba sucediendo.

Toda la familia se reunió y discutieron la visión de Alice. Ella les explicó que habrían visitas de otros vampiros nómades, aunque ella no podía ver cuando sucedería. Al final todos dijeron que estarían pendientes, pues no conocían a estos nómades y ya no pensaron mas en el asunto.

Sin embrago, Alice seguía preocupada y Jasper y sobre todo Edward podían darse cuenta de eso.

- ¿Hay mas que quieras contar, Alice? - preguntó Edward.

- No.

- Alice. – le advirtió Edward

- No hay nada mas que decir. En serio.

Edward no hizo mas que mirarla fijamente, empezando a hurgar en sus pensamientos, a lo que Alice no soportó más y terminó de contar todo.

- Está bien, está bien. Ellos vieron a Jacob.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Si, pero no logro ver nada mas, ni cuando será, ni quienes son. Nada.

- Debo irme. – dijo Edward, minutos después.

- Edward, hijo, cálmate. No tiene porque suceder nada. Nosotros los protegemos y su tribu también. - trató de tranquilizarlo Carlisle. Pero era en vano.

- Lo se. Pero necesito verlo. – dicho esto salió inmediatamente de la casa.

.

.

Al cabo de minutos ya había llegado a la reserva quilette. Estacionó su auto y fue a pie hacia la casa de Jacob. Seguramente ya todos estaban durmiendo, pero a él le urgía ver a su pareja. Las noticias de Alice lo habían perturbado completamente. No quería perderlo ahora que por fin lo había encontrado.

Trepó hasta el segundo piso de la casa y se metió a la habitación que sabía era la de Jake. Lo encontró ya dormido, cobijado bajo las mantas, pero no dudo en acercársele.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, al lado de su cama, y depositó un ligero beso en su frente, intentando no despertarlo, pero Jacob lo sintió así como también percibió el olor de Edward.

- Edward. – susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Shhh, descansa mi amor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Quería verte. Pero ya debo irme. – dijo el mayor.

- No, quédate conmigo. Por favor. – rogó el nativo, a lo que Edward no pudo ni quiso negarse.

Edward se levantó del suelo y Jacob se hizo a un lado, haciéndole espacio en su cama a su novio. Edward se recostó e inmediatamente Jacob se apoyó casi completamente sobre el otro. Edward lo abrazó más fuerte contra él, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

- Descansa, mi pequeño nativo.- fue lo último que escuchó Jacob decir al otro, antes de caer nuevamente dormido.

* * *

Con el pasar de las semanas, la tranquilidad volvió a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen. Hasta ese momento no había ocurrido lo que Alice había visto, por lo que los vampiros empezaron a olvidarse un poco del asunto.

Un fin de semana, la familia de vampiros aprovechó que se avecinaba una tormenta para jugar su deporte favorito, el béisbol.

Edward decidió invitar a Jacob, algo que encantó al resto de los Cullen. Así que Edward fue a casa de su novio y tras conversar amenamente con su padre y una de sus hermanas por unos minutos, partieron hacia el campo. Jacob estaba muy emocionado. Aunque no comprendía que había querido decir Edward cuando afirmó que era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Llegaron e instantáneamente las chicas acapararon la atención de Jacob, algo que puso celoso a Edward y a sus hermanos. Pero luego Carlisle intervino y dieron inicio al juego. Y dicho juego dejo a Jacob con la boca abierta.

Todos los jugadores estaban muy lejos unos de otros, y fue ahí cuando pudo ver a los vampiros haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrehumanas. Veía a Edward y a Emmett correr a velocidades asombrosas y también la fuerza que empleaban en el juego. Definitivamente era algo que no se veía todos los días. Y quien diría que ver así a Edward haría que algo dentro de Jacob se removiera inquieto. No sabía como explicarlo, pero de tan solo verlo ahí, actuando como un verdadero vampiro, no hacía mas que darle unas ganas locas de correr hacia él y besarlo apasionadamente.

Pero el juego fue cortado demasiado pronto.

En cuestión de segundos, Alice hizo que todos detuvieran el juego y miró asustada en dirección a Edward.

- ¡Edward! – gritó la pequeña de la familia.

El leyó sus pensamientos y gruñendo se acercó a Jacob y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Tenia que sacarlo de ese lugar, ¡ahora!

- Edward, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Jacob, asustado de ver así a su novio.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto. – susurró Edward, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar el chico, a la vez que los demás vampiros los rodeaban.

- Deben irse, Edward. – comunico el jefe de su clan.

- Es demasiado tarde. Están muy cerca. – dijo Alice, con una mirada de terror

Ni bien hubo dicho esto, aparecieron las tres figuras causantes de la turbación de los Cullen. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Aparentemente el que iba al medio era el líder de ese pequeño clan. De lejos no parecían ser agresivos, sin embargo Jacob se asustó un poco al ver el color de sus ojos. Eran completamente rojos, mientras lo de los Cullen tenían una tonalidad dorada.

Carlisle avanzó lentamente al encuentro de los recién llegados, siendo flanqueado por Jasper y Emmett.

- Sean bienvenidos. – saludó educadamente Carlisle.

El líder del otro grupo avanzó y saludó de igual manera a Carlisle.

- Mi nombre es Laurent y éstos son Victoria y James. –dijo señalando a los dos vampiros detrás de él.

- Yo soy Carlisle, y ésta es mi familia: Jasper y Emmett, Esme, Rosalie y Alice, y Edward y Jacob. – respondió.

- Solo venimos de paso, pero oímos los ruidos y nos dio curiosidad por saber de que se trataba. ¿Tienen lugar para tres jugadores más? – preguntó el extraño sin dejar de sonreír.

- A decir verdad, ya estábamos terminando, pero nos encantaría en otra ocasión. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona?

Mientras ambos hablaban, Edward y el resto analizaban a los otros 2 vampiros. Edward podía escuchar sus pensamientos, aunque no le parecían nada amenazadores. A pesar de esto, no relajaba su postura, manteniendo a Jacob abrazado contra si. El jovencito no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero prefirió no preguntar y mas bien se acurrucó mas contra su pareja. Esos extraños no le daban buena espina, sobre todo el rubio. A pesar que este parecía no haberlo mirado mucho.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento el extraño volteó hacia él. Seguidamente sintió que era jalado por las mujeres de la familia, a la vez que Edward iba en dirección del vampiro rubio, teniendo que ser contenido por sus hermanos y su padre.

- No te le acerques, entiendes. ¡No te le acerques! – gritó Edward, casi fuera de control.

El otro vampiro solo sonrió con malicia, y luego volteó a mirar al joven nativo lascivamente, lo que hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca y se sintiera completamente mareado. El extraño se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, siendo seguido por los otros dos miembros, aunque la joven pelirroja que iba con ellos no parecía muy feliz de tener que irse.

Jacob se soltó como pudo del agarre de las mujeres y se acercó lentamente a su novio, buscando calmarlo con su presencia. Edward se soltó de los otros y abrazó posesivamente a Jacob, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y respirando su dulce aroma. Una vez que se hubo calmado lo suficiente, todos fueron hacia los autos y regresaron a su casa.

Jacob quería regresar a la reserva, pero Edward no lo dejo. En lugar de eso, lo llevó a su casa. Tenían que hablar de cosas muy serias.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche cuando por fin regresó a casa. Había ido de compras con sus amigas a Port Angeles. Necesitaba un cambio, para poder volver a atraer a Edward.

Estaba ya por entrar a la casa, cuando sintió como si alguien la vigilara. Volteó a ver en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie.

_'Debo estar mas cansada de lo que pensé.'_

Volteó hacia la casa, pero volvió a sentir la misma presencia, hasta que de pronto…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, James?

**.**

**Nota del autor: **y asi termina otro capítulo, espeor que les haya gustado, aunque sea cortito. Y recuerden... los reviews son amor jejeje


	12. Herencia

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. Aunque si ella fuera tan amable de regalarme a Jacob y a Edward, no me negaré.**

**.**

**.**

**Herencia**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Es así como tratas a tus amigos? Muy mal Bella, muy mal.

- Cállate y dime que haces aquí. Pensé que te irías a Canadá.

- Cambiamos de planes, muñequita. – respondió, pasando su brazo por la cintura de la humana y atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¿Cambiamos?

- ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que vendría solo? Mal otra vez, nena.

- Te dije que no me llamaras así. Y quítame las manos de encima. – Bella hizo el intento de zafarse, cosa imposible viendo quien la tenía agarrada. – ¿No me digas que has venido con Laurent y con esa entupida pelirroja?

- Awww, ¿celosa de Victoria, Bella? Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, después de todo, ¿no fuiste tu quien me dejo para conquistar a uno de los Cullen? ¿O acaso toda la información que te di fue por nada?

- Eres imposible.

- No parecías quejarte cuando te tomaba en el bosque.

Bella se quedó callada

- Y hablando de bosques, no adivinarás a quienes encontramos esta tarde en el bosque.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó una muy ansiosa Bella.

- Nada mas y nada menos que a los famosos Cullen. Aunque…

- ¿Qué?

- Aunque me pareció extraño no verte ahí, ¿sabes? Todos parecían estar en pareja. Incluso ese tal Edward.

Bella se envaró, pero logró contener sus ganas de ponerse a gritar.

- ¿Viste a Edward con Jacob?

- Así que se llama Jacob. Que interesante. El nativo, ¿no es así?

- Si. ¿Qué hacia ahí? – preguntó furiosa Bella.

- No lo se, pero Cullen se puso muy sobre protector con el. Casi arremete contra mí, si no hubiera sido porque los otros lo sujetaron. Una lastima. Hubiera sido un buen reto.

- No te metas con Edward, James. Te lo advierto.

James la atrajo con mas furia hacia él y le habló seriamente.

- Tú a mí no me adviertes nada, humana. Claro que… preferiría meterme con ese lindo nativo en su lugar. – respondió lanzando una mirada lasciva.

- ¿Qué tiene ese niñato que todos se encaprichan con él?

- Es muy delicioso y no lo digo solo para chuparle toda la sangre. Eso podría ser luego de hacerlo gritar un poco. Si sabes a los que me refiero.

- Eres un enfermo. Ya suéltame, loco.

James hizo lo que le pidió.

- Si, definitivamente, celosa es la palabra. Y dime, lindura, ¿qué te hizo el tal Jacob para que lo odies?

Bella le iba a contestar, pero escuchó ruidos provenientes de la casa.

- Debe ser Charlie. Debo entrar. Espérame en mi habitación. – dijo rápidamente dándole un profundo beso antes de entrar a la casa.

.

......................................................

.

Apenas llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, ellos mas Jacob se reunieron en el salón familiar. Jacob no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco tenía el valor de preguntar.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sillones e hizo que Jacob se sentará en su regazo, pese a la total vergüenza del menor y la diversión del resto.

Finalmente, nadie aguanto más la tensión.

- ¿Que sucedió Edward? – se arriesgó a preguntar Alice, sentándose. El resto la imitó.

- Ese cerdo empezó. – fue lo único que dijo, atrayendo mas a Jacob hacia sí.

- Pero que dijo o que hizo. - fue ahora el turno de Carlisle.

- Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Por ponerte en esta situación. – dijo Edward a Jacob, antes de volver su mirada a su padre. – Él desea a Jacob. Quiere tomarlo y matarlo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta declaración e incluso las mujeres se mostraron levemente aterradas.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Jacob.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Tenemos que sacarte de Forks, Jake.

El resto del clan empezó a hablar en voz baja, analizando la propuesta del joven.

- No. – fueron interrumpidos por el único humano del lugar.

- Pero Jake, es la única forma de alejarlo de ti.

- No. No me voy a ir.

- Por favor, no seas irracional.

- Tu eres quien lo esta siendo, Edward. Ellos son nómades, se van a ir y ese vampiro no me podrá hacer daño.

- Jacob tiene razón. – empezó Jasper, desde su posición alejada del salón.

- No se metan.

- Edward. – le advirtió Carlisle.

- Tiene que irse a lugar más seguro.

- ¿Qué lugar más seguro que éste? – continuó el mas jovencito.

- Él tiene razón, hijo. Estamos nosotros y la tribu para protegerlo. Además solo están de paso.

- ¿Y si deciden quedarse?

- Los mantendremos vigilados. Y no dejaremos solo a Jacob.

- Lo ves mi amor, no es necesario que me vaya. – finalizo Jacob, intentando abrazar a su novio. Pero éste no se dejó.

- ¡No! Tú te vas de aquí. – respondió el vampiro hecho una furia, saliendo del lugar sin notar que dejaba tras él a un muy dolido Jacob.

Esme lo notó muy decaído tras la salida de su hijo mayor y trato de reconfortarlo lo mejor que pudo.

- Ven, Jacob, no has comido nada y debes estar hambriento.

- No tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias Esme. Solo quiero irme a casa.

- ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí esta noche, cariño? Puedo llamar a Billy y decirle que… - insistió.

- Quiero irme a casa, por favor. – dijo el joven, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar llorar.

- Yo lo llevo. Ven Jacob. – se apresuró Rosalie. Iba a matar a su hermano por dejar así a Jacob.

- Yo voy con ustedes. – dijo de inmediato Carlisle. Tenía que hablar con Billy y no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Los tres se fueron, mientras los demás miembros se dispersaban por las otras habitaciones de la casa. Todos preguntándose lo mismo.

_¿Por que demonios Edward tuvo que ponerse así?_

.

.......................................................

.

Rosalie condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de los Black. Quería que Jacob descansara y olvidara aunque sea por unas horas lo que había ocurrido con los nómades y sobre todo con Edward.

Cuando llegaron, Jacob no se movía, y entre ella y Carlisle lo llevaron a la casa. Apenas entró, Billy se preocupó, pero no logró preguntar nada, pues Carlisle necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, por lo que fue Rosalie la encargada de cuidarlo y vigilar que durmiera.

- Billy, ha ocurrido algo serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con mi muchacho? ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Y donde está Edward? – empezó a disparar preguntar el hombre.

- Tranquilo, Billy. Todo en orden. – dijo primero Carlisle, buscando no alarmarlo. – Han llegado extraños al pueblo.

- Ya lo sabemos, Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sam y los otros encontraron rastros que no corresponden a los de tu familia, pero no han podido encontrarlo en ningún sitio fijo.

- Uno de ellos… se ha fijado en Jacob, Billy.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo pueden haberlo visto? – preguntó preocupado el padre del muchacho.

- Ocurrió hoy. Estábamos en el bosque cuando llegamos. No tuvimos tiempo de sacarlo de ahí.

- ¿Y Edward? ¿Por qué no esta aquí cuidándolo?

- No se que pasó entre James, uno de los vampiros, y Edward que hizo que casi arremetiera contra él. No nos ha querido contar todo. Pero al final empezó a discutir con tu hijo. Edward quiere sacar a Jacob del pueblo, pero el no quiere que se llegue a eso.

- Entiendo. No puedo decir que estoy molesto con tu hijo, por que yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su posición. Pero tampoco puedo estar feliz por haber puesto así dejado en ese estado a mi hijo.

- Edward va a recapacitar, Billy. Solo quería venir a decirte, sabes que nuestra familia lo va a cuidar, al igual que la manada.

- Cuenta con eso. – respondió el nativo mayor y así terminaron su conversación.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras, luego de dejar a Jacob profundamente dormido. Ella y Carlisle se despidieron de Billy y partieron para su casa. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer ahí.

.

......................................................

.

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Mas! – gemía una persona, mientras que la otra hacia exactamente lo que le pedían.

Muy pronto llegaron ambos al orgasmo y se colocaron lado a lado en la gran cama.

- Ahora que ya quitamos esto del medio nena... – empezó uno.

- Ya te dije que no me llames así.

- Ya. Dime que te hizo ese muchachito.

- Ese estúpido me quito a Edward.

- ¿En serio? Cuanto lo siento.

- Por lo menos podrías fingir que si lo haces. He perdido una oportunidad única.

- Nena, si lo que quieres es ser inmortal, yo me encargo. – hizo amago de acercarse a su cuello, pero la otra persona se alejo rápidamente.

- Aléjate de mi. Edward será quien me convierta, imbécil.

- ¿Qué diferencia hace? Tu solo deseas ser inmortal. Yo te puedo dar eso. – intentó convencerla James.

- ¿De que me sirve ser inmortal si no tengo dinero? Edward va a ser mi seguro para alcanzarlo.

- Pero ese sueño murió, muñeca. ¿O acaso olvidas que tiene pareja? Por lo que vi eso va en serio.

- Todavía estoy pensando como deshacerme de él. – Bella se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa. Ya lo tengo.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Tú! Tú me vas a ayudar.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

- Oh, no mucho. Únicamente la oportunidad de revolcarte con cierto nativo.

- James sonrío con malicia y se dispuso a escuchar el brillante plan de Isabella Swan.

.

...............................................

.

En la madrugada, luego de haber caminado por el bosque, Edward se sentía lo suficientemente calmado como para haber meditado mejor las cosas.

_'Tal vez lo que dijo Jacob era mucho más razonable que mi idea de irnos'. _ – pensaba, mientras caminaba lentamente a la reserva. Necesitaba ver a su novio, pronto.

Subió como muchas veces por su ventana y lo encontró. Pero al verlo, se sintió mal.

Jacob estaba en posición fetal, tapado hasta la barbilla, y lo que a Edward mas le preocupó, fue el ceño fruncido. Como si estuviera sufriendo.

Se acercó a la cama y apartó el cabello que cubría la mejilla del joven y depositó un suave beso en esa zona, con lo que Jacob se despertó inmediatamente, mas no se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Vas a hacer que me vaya? – preguntó con miedo Jacob.

Recién entonces Edward se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amado estaban rojos de tanto haber llorado. Se riñó a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota, pues con sus palabras había lastimado a la persona a la que juro jamás herir.

_'Bien hecho, cabeza hueca. Mira lo que hiciste'_. – se reprendió.

- Jake… - empezó.

- No quiero irme, Edward. No me alejes de aquí, por favor. – le cortó el joven, algunas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Edward se apresuró a subirse a la cama y abrazarlo con fuerza, besando su frente y limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Shh, no te preocupes, mi amor. Nos quedaremos en Forks. Y nada malo va a suceder. Yo te protegeré.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Nada malo te va a pasar.

- Gracias, mi amor. – Jacob se acercó y depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios del vampiro. Y él supo que había sido perdonado.

Se besaron lentamente, reconciliándose. Los besos poco a poco subían de intensidad, pero no podían ni querían parar. Finalmente, Edward se separó lentamente de Jacob, permitiéndole recuperar la respiración. Se acomodaron, Edward recostado boca arriba, y Jacob recostado sobre él.

- Descansa, Jake. – hablaremos mañana.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. – respondió Jacob, dando un último beso a su pareja para luego quedarse profundamente dormido y con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

.................................................

.

Pasaron meses en que no se supo nada de los vampiros nómades. Pero a pesar de esto, ni el clan Cullen ni los guardianes de la reserva quilette bajaron la guardia.

Durante ese tiempo, la relación entre Edward y Jacob floreció. Ahora que habían pasado un par de meses desde el rompimiento de Bella y Edward, ahora él se paseaba con Jacob por la escuela tomados de la mano. Todos los estudiantes los miraban, pero no comentaban nada, ya sea por incredulidad o por miedo al resto de los Cullen, que los cuidaban a sol y a sombra.

Durante ese tiempo además, a Bella no le quedó de otra que ver como esos dos se paseaban de un lado a otro por el pueblo. Parecía sentir la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ella todo el tiempo y aunque eso la ponía furiosa, lograba a duras penas controlarse. Después de todo, su plan ya estaba en marcha y solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ella seguía hablando con Jacob como si no fuera nada extraño que él saliera con su ex pareja. Lo cual confundió mas a todos, pero que a Edward y especialmente a Jacob encantó. No querían que su relación fuera motivo de alejamiento de ambos amigos.

El único problema fue que a raíz del encuentro entre Jacob y los nómades, había comenzado a sentirse extraño. Trató de explicar lo que sentía a su padre y a Carlisle, pero simplemente no lograba conseguir las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, ambos padres podían darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y ambos se hacían la misma pregunta.

_¿Por qué recién ahora, si ha convivido con otros vampiros antes?_

Solo podían hacer suposiciones, siendo la de Carlisle que al no ser una amenaza para el joven Black, su herencia no se había manifestado.

Pero ahora parecía que esta manifestación era inminente. Por lo que no sabían que reacción tendrían todos los unos hacia los otros. Sobre todo, que pasaría con su relación con el vampiro. ¿Y cómo podrían explicarle a Jacob en lo que convertiría?

Pero como todas las cosas están ya predispuestas de cierta manera, la transformación de Jacob se dio mucho antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar. De la noche a la mañana, menos de una semana después de las conversaciones de Billy y Carlisle con respecto a la herencia de los quilette, Jacob empezó a experimentar una fiebre altísima. Edward intentó calmarlo con la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero el joven parecía no resistir tener al vampiro cerca, casi llegando a gruñirle en más de una ocasión, asustando a todos los que se encontraban cerca de la pareja.

Por dos días Jacob ardió en fiebre, y al tercer día ocurrió lo inevitable.

Se convirtió en un hombre lobo.

El descendiente de Ephraim Black había despertado.

.

.

Jacob en un principio no entendía que le había sucedido, solo sabía que estaba muy asustado y se sentía como si estuviera en un cuerpo extraño.

- Soy yo. – dijo una voz, ingresando a la habitación.

Solo recibió gruñidos de parte del joven.

- Escúchame. Soy Sam.

Mas gruñidos.

- Escúchame. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Debes hacerlo. – concluyó con voz de mando.

Se dejaron de escuchar los gruñidos.

- Piensa en ti mismo. Visualízate tal y como eres. Imagina que cambias de forma a la forma real de tu cuerpo.

El joven lentamente hizo lo que se le pidió. Y empezó a notar la diferencia. Sentía como todo su cuerpo quemaba, le dolía y mucho, pero también sentía que su forma corpórea cambiaba.

Hasta que frente a Sam Uley ya no había un lobo, sino el joven quilette conocido por todos como Jacob Black.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó extrañado.

- Ya eres aquel que por derecho de nacimiento debiste ser. – respondió el otro enigmáticamente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu eres nuestro líder. El descendiente de Ephraim Black, es tu legado.

- Necesito ver a Edward. – murmuró el joven.

- No puedes. Mas bien no debes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es peligroso. No debes tener contacto con ellos. Al menos no por ahora.

- ¡No! ¡Debo verlo! – gritó Jacob, saliendo con rapidez de la casa con el único objetivo de ver a su pareja.

.

.

Edward no se encontraba muy lejos de donde caminaba Jacob, por lo que se acercó con cautela, no sabiendo como iba a reaccionar su pareja ahora que se habían convertido en enemigos naturales.

Mientras mas se acercaba, mas esperaba sentir el olor característico que percibía su especie de los hombres lobo, pero en cambio de eso, solo podía percibir un olor divino. Nunca había olido nada como eso.

Y todo parecía indicar que el olor provenía del joven quilette.

_'Pero eso no puede ser posible. ¿O si?'_ – se preguntaba el vampiro, acercándose mas a donde provenía el olor. Ese olor que lo hacia sentirse muy, pero muy excitado.

.

.

Jacob sintió la presencia de alguien cerca a él, podía sentir también su olor. Un olor también muy excitante. Un olor que le estaba haciendo babear literalmente. Volteó rápidamente y al único que vio fue a Edward.

Corrió hacia él y colgándose de su cuello, apresó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Edward no lograba pensar coherentemente, pero tampoco le importaba. Apretó mas la cintura de Jacob y respondió a sus besos, mordiendo sus labios y chupando su lengua con fuerza.

- Edward. – gimió Jacob, al sentir al vampiro repartiendo besos por su cuello.

En respuesta, Edward lo empujó contra uno de los árboles, pasando sus manos por la espalda del otro, hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó con desesperación, haciendo que ambas erecciones chocaran, haciéndolos gemir con más fuerza.

- Debemos parar, Jake. – dijo Edward, aun acariciando a su pareja. Nunca lo había tenido tan a su merced como hasta ahora.

- Mmhhmm. – asintió el menor, atrayendo las caderas del vampiro contra las suyas.

Lo que menos pasaba por sus cabezas ahora era separarse.

Edward gruñó con el movimiento de caderas de Jacob, y tomándolo por las caderas lo levantó, haciendo que el menor envolviera sus largas piernas en su estrecha cadera, antes de echar a correr con rumbo desconocido.

Cuando hubieron llegado a una zona poco transitada, Edward recostó a Jacob sobre el césped, y se sitúo encima de él. Continuaron con los besos y caricias, sintiéndose arder cada vez mas el uno por el otro.

Empezaron a jalar sus ropas hasta terminar desnudos, con todas sus ropas rasgadas y tiradas alrededor.

Edward continuó repartiendo besos por el cuello de Jacob, bajando por su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente sus tetillas, algo que excitó aun más a su chico. Continuó su recorrido por su abdomen hasta llegar a su hombría, acariciando sus testículos y dando pequeñas lamidas a lo largo de su miembro, sintiendo a Jacob gemir y suspirar a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos, alentándolo a seguir tocándolo.

No pudo aguantar su grito cuando Edward se metió todo su miembro a la boca, succionándolo y aprisionándolo dentro de los confines de sus labios. El sabor de Jacob era completamente intoxicante.

Jacob sabía que debían parar. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos en su relación, pero no tenía la voluntad necesaria para pedirle que pare. La lengua de Edward sobre su carne caliente se sentía demasiado bien. Y así se lo hizo saber con sus gemidos entrecortados. Y le regaló sus gritos cuando sentía que su orgasmo estaba próximo.

Edward dejó de chupar a su novio, lo que le ganó un sonido de frustración de su parte.

- Quiero tenerte, mi amor. – susurró Edward en su oído.

- Hazlo Edward. Hazme tuyo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Así de seguro estoy. – dijo Jacob, bajando su mano entre ambos cuerpos y tomando el pene de Edward con su mano, apretando ligeramente y causando que el vampiro gimiera. - Tómame. – ¿_Es que acaso Edward no se daba cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba?_

Edward no se resistió y se situó entre las piernas de su Jake. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los lamió, antes de llevarlos hasta la entrada del joven. Introdujo primero un dedo, gruñendo ligeramente al sentir la estrechez e imaginando como se sentiría penetrarlo con algo más grande.

- Otro más, Edward. – gimió el joven. El otro le hizo caso.

- Así continuó hasta colar tres dedos. Ya no aguantaba mas, así que sacó sus dedos y colocó su erección contra la entrada de Jacob.

- Te amo, Jake. – le dijo Edward antes de empezar a penetrarlo.

El otro no sintió ningún dolor, únicamente todo el placer de sentirse penetrado por su único amor. Edward empezó a moverse dentro de él, primero despacio, pero al sentir las manos desesperadas de Jacob sobre su trasero, empezó a arremeter contra él cada vez más fuerte. Metió su mano entre ambos, masturbando a su pareja, hasta que sintió como el joven se vino sobre su mano y su pecho. Embistió unas cuantas veces mas y se vino, gimiendo el nombre del menor.

Siguió repartiendo cortos besos por las mejillas y labios de Jacob, mientras ambos se recuperaban.

- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – preguntó Edward, saliendo de él y colocándose a su lado, acariciando sus largos y sedosos cabellos.

- Muy bien, cariño. – se acurrucó el menor contra el cuerpo frío de su novio, aspirando su olor tan intoxicante.

- Te amo, Jacob. Te amo.

Ninguno de los dos supo que era lo que los había llevado a tener relaciones de una forma tan anomalística, pero estaban felices de pertenecerse ahora el uno al otro.

.

.

Y así termino el capítulo. Solo tengo 3 cosas que decir:

1: Bella es una super p%/#!

2: Lobito lindo mi Jake!

3: Quiero mi cama! jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. se esperan comentarios... y críticas constructivas. si alguien propone ideas... yo acepto todo. besitos!

R&R!


End file.
